One Chance In A Life Time
by Kiros Razer
Summary: JuriXShiori Yuri.The relationship between Juri and Shiori changes.This story requires a mature audience due to some vulgarity and of course sexual content.
1. A Second Beginning

**Once Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 1 A Second Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only**

Author's Note: A Juri/Shiori yuri fic from the Revolutionary Girl Utena anime.It might take some time for the yuri itself to kick in.Read and review,comments are much appreciated! .

  
It's around midnight at the Academy and Juri is sitting and writing in her personal journal.****

_I loved you since our younger days,Your words encouraged me to work hard in becoming stronger.I know back then I tried too hard to impress you with my abilities but in truth..All I wanted was to be your prince and protect you from the world and it's evils.You changed over the years and became cruel..you even betrayed and abandoned me..despite all of that..here we are..  
Spending our days once again in this academy together but this time..it's your time to shine! With a little more training and hard work you will be one of the best.I believe in you Shiori..even when you don't believe in yourself._

"It's getting cold in here,maybe it is time to go to bed." she said as she closed her journal and placed it inside of her desk drawer.She laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling."Your love for me would be nothing but a cruel joke..why do you hate me so?" She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Morning came to the Academy and the students were heading off toward the classrooms.Juri stood by the wall deep in thought until she felt a tug at her shoulder."Juri-san, will you walk me to my classroom?" asked Shiori.Juri smirked and replied,"If you were a dog I would walk you.Since you are not,I will walk with you."  
Shiori clenched her fist and chose to ignore her smart assed remark.

During their walk a girl slipped a note to Juri as she was about to read it Shiori took it out of her hand and began to read it.  
"Hey,that's mine!" Juri said with frustration.

_"Captain,everytime we meet I feel the racing beat of my heart.  
I find myself lost everytime I look into your eyes.  
Please meet with me after practice for a walk."  
-Amaya_

Juri snatched the note back from her with a slight blush upon her face.Shiori began feeling discomfort after reading it and she couldn't understand why.Of course she knew that it was okay for Juri to see whoever she wants but something about it was making her feel very angry and sick to her stomach."I'll see you at practice." Juri said as she turned and walked away.

During her classes Shiori found herself unable to think about anything besides the note and started thinking to herself.  
_"Juri has changed..she never wears the locket anymore and she has become more social.I liked it better when the other girls found her scary and avoided her..now they are practically drooling over her! IT MAKES ME SICK!"_

"I think Juri would be my ideal prince if I had to make a choice."  
said one of the girls behind Shiori.Another girl replied,"Not me,I find Saionji to be a real prince." "He's a playboy just like Touga,Juri-San is respectful kind and caring."

Shiori turned around and noticed that it was the girl that slipped Juri the note earlier in the morning.Anger boiled up inside of her and she hit her desk really hard and the girls became quiet and the transfer to the next class took place.

_"Why does someone always have to bring up just how perfect Juri is compared everyone else? It makes me so sick!" _Shiori came out of her thoughts when she noticed she was walking towards the girl from earlier and she was touching Juri's face.

"You have such a lovely complexion,Juri-San." Amaya said with a blush upon her face and placing her head upon Juri's shoulder.Juri noticed this and moved herself a bit and said,"I'd like to stay and chat but I really have to get to class." the two girls seperated and then Shiori came up from behind Juri and startled her as she spoke,"Juri-San!" Juri stopped and looked her over and then questioned,"Shiori,is there something wrong?" "You are just awful!" she said as she stormed away and left Juri confused as to what she could have possibly done to make the girl mad.

When lunch time came Juri found herself being followed by several girls.She sighed and continued walking until she approached Shiori."Why did you walk away mad earlier?" she asked."..I'll see you at practice,Juri-San." Shiori said as she turned herself away from her until she felt a hand pull her back.  
"It's really hard to be someone's friend when they get mad at you for no apparent reason." Juri said as she let go of her hand and walked away.

Shiori stood in a very confused manner thinking about what just had been said her and thinking upon her own thoughts.  
_"There she goes thinking she is right as always..so beautiful and so perfect..Juri-San..why do you even care so much? I'm glad that you finally realized that I don't need you to fight my battles for me..." _she raised her head and glared at one of the male students that was staring at her.When he saw her face he took off running and she just smiled and went back to thinking again.  
_"Like I was thinking earlier today..what the hell is with the squad of stupid fan girls following her..? The Juri I knew wasn't very social and most were afraid of her..now she is showing her gentle side to everyone but me! I am NOT going to lose..I will have her wrapped her around my little finger again..I will make her crumble into pieces before me.."_ after thinking those thoughts guilt hit her but she decided to shrug it off and finish her schedule.__

During fencing practice Shiori watched both Amaya and Juri carefully.She could tell that the other girl was faking about needing help just to allow Juri to hold her and move her into the correct positions.Amaya looked as though she was in love when Juri came close to her.Juri was too busy focusing on training to even notice the expressions upon the girl's face."NEXT!" Juri shouted.

Shiori bowed and replied,"Right."  
"_I am going to prove myself to be Juri's equal and to show her that I can stand on my own two feet! I will not settle on being just a fan girl like that stupid bitch over there!"_

Their fencing swords clashed together and everyone could see that she was giving it everything she had.It continued on until Juri finally ended it with, "We can finish this later if you like."  
she looked at Shiori with a proud expression on her face and winked at her.

Shiori slightly blushed after Juri had turned away to continue on with the rest of the members.She had never felt so happy in her life.For her it was a step out of shadows and going towards the light in becoming just as great or maybe greater than her best friend/rival.Not only was she proud of herself for this small step.  
Juri seemed to be proud of her also.

After practice was over she was about to walk over to Juri to see if they could continue where they had left off.Instead she was pushed out of the way by Amaya who charged toward Juri and clung possessively and rubbing herself close.Juri stood very confused and did her best to fight off the urge to blush and decided to try and speak,"Where are we walking to,anyway?" Amaya grinned and whispered,"To my room." Juri's eyes were opened wide and she was pulled off by the arm.

Shiori couldn't understand what was going on inside of her and she tried her best to calm herself.. she had a feeling of what was going to happen between the Amaya and Juri and it angered her greatly within.It didn't make sense..why is she having the urge to interfere? She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and clenched her teeth and fists tightly and she lost her control.When she finally realized what had happened she was standing beside Juri who apparently had a shocked expression upon her face while the Amaya girl was laying on the ground with a bloody nose.People were staring at the three of them.Shiori hung her head low and took off running while several girls had assisted Amaya in going to see the nurse.Juri was confused about which girl should she be the most concerned over.She stood there until everything was clear.

After all of the commotion Shiori found herself sitting close to the fountain watching the water and also thinking deeply until she turned around and saw Juri and commented,  
"I guess that your here to bitch at me?" Juri smiled and replied,"I said that we could continue where we left off later didn't I?"  
A smile returned her face and she accepted her challenge.

The two of them fenced for a very long period of time.  
Shiori was in ways starting to really like this change in Juri  
Instead of trying to comfort her like she used to they were now fencing to release their stress and actually having fun.  
She began to think during her battle,  
_"Damn..I am actually even with Juri and I AM LOVING THIS!"_

Juri finally stopped and admitted to defeat in order to rest.  
"I..can't continue..I need to sit down.." Shiori looked up at her with a smile upon her face knowing that she just defeated Juri in their little game against the other.She reached into her bag and pulled out a drink for both Juri and herself.

"Thank you." She said as she took a drink and Shiori then spoke,"What happened to your locket..? I noticed that you no longer wear it." Juri thought awhile and then replied,  
"I realized that it was better to think of you as a friend and I decided to try and become a better friend by helping you instead of protecting you." Juri turned away a bit with a smile upon her face.

Shiori froze for a few minutes and finally spoke up,  
"I guess it is kind of silly.. to dwell on old crushes."  
Juri nodded and replied,"I don't think I will be hurting for a relationship anytime soon." Shiori smirked at her remark.Juri then finished,"However most of the people interested aren't really interested in me personally..it's just some stupid game to them."  
Shiori sighed and looked up at her friend..and could see and feel her frustration and Juri by then noticed the time  
and mentioned,"I have to start on my studies now,bye!" she waved as she took off running.

Shiori just watched her leave and began thinking about the things Juri had said and done tonight.  
_"I guess people do go after the popular ones just to become popular themselves..I think I used to do that..I know when Ruka rejected me it really hurt bad..I wonder if people rejected Juri's feelings just as some people have rejected mine?"  
_After awhile of thought..she remembered when she rejected Juri's feelings and when she tried to hurt Juri emotionally.  
_"I should have never done that even though..I didn't feel the same..I hope that people will stop playing games so that she and I can one day find someone special..I don't know what is wrong with me..in the past all I wanted was to bring Juri down into misery but now it hurts too much to even desire such a thing..  
Maybe with her no longer protecting me and various other changes we can become good friends..I think I would like that."_

After sitting and thinking for a few hours,Shiori headed off to her room and decided to clean it up and then finish her studies and then take shower.Juri had finished with her studies and decided to write in her journal before bed.

_"I may not be her Prince but I believe that we have a great friendship ahead of us.Hopefully we will find what we are missing in our lives.I really don't understand why some girls constantly obsess over certain people due to their popularity..  
I think I want someone who is a bit shy but still determined in her own way."_

Juri closes her journal and placed it in her desk drawer.She begins to yawn as she gets into her bed to go to sleep for the night.__

------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Twin Rapiers

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 2 Twin Rapiers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only.This section here has masturbation and lust.**

Author's Note: A Juri/Shiori yuri fic from the Revolutionary Girl Utena anime.It might take some time for the yuri itself to kick in.Read and review,comments are much appreciated! .

Early in the morning, many students were heading towards their first class of the day at the academy.Today seemed to be very different than usual. Shiori noticed that her friend wasn't standing in her usual spot.She looked around for her and even peaked into her classroom..there was no sign of Juri.Shiori was on her way toward her class and started to think.  
_"I wonder where Juri is today..it's not like her to miss..  
Is she sick? I really wanted to talk with her this morning and thank her for not getting mad at me and for helping release my frustrations in our training that we did."_

Suddenly she was dragged out of thoughts by a heavy push that knocked her to the ground."We have a score to settle!" Yelled the girl in a furious tone.She looked up and noticed that it was the girl she hit yesterday._"It's Amaya.." _she then snapped out of thought and searched quickly for a reply,"..I don't know what came over me..I--" her apology was cut off with a slap to her face.She felt so weak and helpless at the moment while rubbing her face and listening to Amaya's words,"A slut and a liar are two things that Juri-San doesn't need in her life." The angry brunette managed to get back on her feet.She was breathing heavily,trying her best not to create another scene she managed to yell out,"Leave me alone!" before she took off.  
**  
**Juri was in a deep slumber and slept through the sound of her alarm clock but she could not sleep through the sound of someone knocking at her door.She stood up,turned off the alarm and wiped the eye crusties away and yawned as she walked towards the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's just me,Juri-San.." was the reply and she knew right then it was the voice of Shiori.Juri opened the door for her and leaned against it."You don't look very well.." Shiori commented. "I don't think I am sick or anything..I just over slept." was her response.  
"You NEVER over sleep!" The brunette pointed out. "Well,I certainly did today." The fencing captain smirked over all of this.

_"Damn..all I did was over sleep and she's making such a big deal over it."_

"I waited for you this morning and it concerned me.." Shiori lowered her head with a sad sound in her voice and a teary expression on her face.Juri then noticed the hand print on her friend's cheek and curiously went to touch it."NO! That hurts..DON'T TOUCH IT!" the smaller girl said with a bit of pain and frustration in her voice."Who did this to you?" Juri snapped with quite a bit of anger in her voice."I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she hit the wall very hard with her fist.

Shiori was becoming very nervous and frustrated with Juri's behavior."I don't need you to protect me!" she said as she began looking away.Juri did her best to calm herself before responding,"Very well." The two stood quietly thinking to themselves.Shiori had her back turned towards the taller woman.

_"After all that I have done..why in the hell are you worried about a damn slap to my face?! You better not go back to standing over me and leaving me as nothing more than a shadow!"_

Juri did her best to think logically over the situation.

_"I know better than to interfere,I know she can take care of herself.I did see her take down that girl yesterday.It just pains me to see her in anyway hurt.I think practicing is the best way to get through times like these.." _She pulled her head up and walked over to the shorter woman and grabbed her hand.Shiori turned around and looked over at her in a slightly confused manner."What would you like to do,Shiori?" Juri questioned and Shiori began to think for awhile and then replied,"I don't want to go back to class..and I definitely don't want to stand and listen to you bitch about my face." Juri smiled and let go of her hand. As Shiori began to look up something inside caused her to pay attention of every little detail of the body standing before her.She couldn't understand what she was feeling at the moment and when their eyes met..they looked at each for awhile until Juri placed her hands on her shoulders.The touch caused Shiori to shiver a bit and a slight blush appeared upon her face.She could feel the lips of the taller woman moving toward her ear,"I know of something we can do,Shiori.." she felt herself become warm when she heard those words and her body trembled.

Juri noticed that Shiori was starting to look a little different _"Maybe she isn't feeling well now.." _and decided to take her hands off her shoulders."I was going to suggest that we go and practice..if you are feeling up to it." It took Shiori a few minutes until she was able to shake herself out of the trance that she was in and replied,"I would like that very much."

_"What in the hell is wrong with me..? I can't even been to describe the feeling I just had..it was weird."_

Juri walked over to a medium sized case and pulled out two rapiers.Shiori was rather surprised to see her grab actual swords that are used in fighting rather than the usual fencing swords.  
(Then again they were avoiding being at the academy today)

Juri handed her one and spoke,"Today we are going to use these and go to my personal training field." The smaller girl protested,"What if we hurt each other?" Juri smirked and said,"With all of my training do you really think I could hurt you?"  
Shiori then commented,"I'm not as good and I could hurt you though." Juri walked toward the door and mumbled,  
"It's not like you haven't hurt me before.."  
Shiori couldn't even find a reply as Juri headed out the door.  
She quickly grabbed a few bottles of water to bring with them just incase they were to get thirsty and headed out the door.

The two walked for quite awhile together and the area in which they were walking through began to seem familiar to Shiori.She began to remember the times that she and Juri used to share when they were just freshmen.

-------------------------Flash Back----------------------

Juri and Shiori were sitting on a small hill watching the sun set.  
After the sun had settled Juri rose up and began attacking the near by trees with a wooden stick.

Shiori began to laugh,"I don't think you can fight a tree with a piece of wood." Juri scratched her head a little and felt embarrassed.  
"I hear they they have all kinds of clubs here..kendo..fencing those are the ones that seem to interest me the most." Juri turned serious with her words and then Shiori replied,"I hear that fencing is the most popular..many people gather just to watch..I know I like watching it.." she dreamily sighed and Juri grinned and replied,"You and I should join fencing then!" the smaller brunette turned her nose up and replied,"Are you crazy?! I don't want to get laughed off of the team!" Juri grabbed her hands persistently."If you are watching it..that means you wish that you could do it! Instead of wishing..why not try it!" she tried her best to convince the smaller girl to try it with her.There was no way to change the girl's mind she just didn't want to do it, "You can make yourself look like an idiot then." Juri turned her head and replied,"I'll show you.."

[The Fencing Team

The day came when Juri was placed on the team and her first practice was about to take place.She was putting on her fencing gear when Shiori came into the room.

"Juri..I brought an orange rose for you..I'm sorry for not believing in you..I have come to watch you today." Juri smiled and held the rose close to her "It's smells lovely..Shiori..thank you." the smaller girl smiled and Juri eyes turned rather mischievous and commented,"If you are here to watch me practice.. why are you in here..? Were you hoping to catch me undressed?" she laughed until Shiori smacked her over the head in embarrassment.  
"NO! I just wanted to see you before you went out there." she turned and looked around the area and then finished,"I also wanted to encourage you a little." Juri smiled and replied,"Thank you,I appreciate that."  
--------------------------------------------------------------

The flashbacks stopped when Juri asked Shiori a question,  
"Is there something troubling you?" in concern.  
"I was just thinking about something..that's all." was her answer.

Juri stopped and turned facing Shiori once again, placing her hands upon her shoulders and said,  
"We'll train right here,I want you to attack me with everything you got." Shiori nodded her head in response.

The noise of swords clashing together was heard as the battle began,Juri was allowing herself to be on the defensive side for quite awhile to allow Shiori the attacks to get her frustrations out.When their eyes met she could sense that the smaller woman was telling her in her own way not to hold back.Their swords clashed heavily with great force between them.  
It continued for hours with short breaks in between for them to catch their breath when needed.Shiori felt herself reaching her limit but her stubborn nature kept her trying not to be out done by Juri.  
It continued on until Juri accidentally cut Shiori's hand.

"Ouch.." Shiori said as she tried to continue holding her sword.  
"I think I am done anyway.." Juri said,Soon after she noticed the cut on her fencing partner's hand."Give me your hand,Shiori." Juri said as she got down on one knee and opened a bottle of water and poured some of it over her hand to clean it.She had the same feeling as she had earlier and she also felt a little embarrassed and then remembered something Amaya had said in class.

_"I think Juri would be my ideal prince if I had to make a choice."  
"Juri-San is respectful kind and caring."_

She looked down toward the woman that was on one knee attending to her wound.

_"She is cleaning up this silly cut..with so much care..and she is even wrapping it up? Maybe in a way..the girl was right..  
Juri does seem rather noble in some of her actions and she is very respectful..kind and caring..I don't see why she is even doing this."_

Juri raised up and looked Shiori over to confirm that she was alright now.The smaller girl then broke the silence,"Why do you even do these things?" she questioned.The taller woman seemed rather puzzled by her fencing partner's words and thought for awhile and then responded,"I feel if I hurt someone it's my duty to attend to their wounds." Shiori questioned once again,"Why do you even feel that way?" Juri crossed her arms and thought once again until she found the words,"I feel it's better to admit to your wrongs and find a way to make things right again if possible..I know I feel guilty if I don't."

Shiori began to think to herself again.

_"Instead of letting the guilt get to her..When she says or does something wrong..she eventually tries to find a way to change things for the better..I think I understand."_

The smaller girl turned and faced her partner and smiled as she spoke,"You are indeed very noble,Prince Juri." and then she curtsied.  
Juri was left rather stunned by those words and feeling rather amused she decided to kiss the girl's hand as a prince would,  
"Thank you,my lady." she replied.For whatever reason for doing so she thought it would either compliment the moment or give the other girl a slight chuckle.

The two of them sat and watched the sunset that evening but this time Juri wasn't attacking trees after it had settled.She was instead talking to her partner over little things and laughing with her.  
It was something they used to do but stopped doing after so many years with the conflict and trials they had went through in their friendship of the past.It was good to see that this new friendship was starting to turn out well for them.

As the two of them were on their way back to the academy both their stomach's growled.  
It was night time and neither of them had eaten anything yet.  
"Great.." Juri commented while Shiori found herself laughing a little until she thought of an idea,"Let's go back to my room,Juri." A smile appeared upon Shiori's face after she had made her request."What for?" Juri questioned.

_"I keep having naughty thoughts in my head and I am very tempted to make comments..I need to stop being such an idiot in how I have been thinking tonight."_

Her thoughts were then interrupted with Shiori's response.  
"I figured since we are both very hungry.." Juri shook her head with a confused expression upon her face and then said,"You are being way too nice..Shiori..this really isn't like you at all."  
The smaller woman stopped walking and things between them became quiet and Juri herself stopped and tried to face a different direction but her feelings got the best of her and she lightly patted the other woman on the back and commented."Maybe it means that we are both trying?" Shiori shook her head and began to walk again and she kept thinking to herself.

_"It hurts to realize your wrongs and it's even tougher trying to make things right.Maybe I will always be jealous of Juri..she tries so hard to do the right thing.."_

The two enter Shiori's room and apparently they are seen by other students heading to their own rooms for the night.Immediately Shiori begins preparing curry and rice for the both of them.Juri watched her partner keeping very busy with the cooking and decided to volunteer,"I'll help you with the dishes." she said.  
The smaller woman agreed and went back to work.

They enjoyed their meal together and it gave Shiori a new feeling  
as she watched her partner washing and drying the dishes to perfection.She couldn't help but to watch the taller woman something about the way she did things intrigued her.Once again she found herself glancing over her body again until she shook her head and turned away.

_"What in the hell is wrong with me..?! Just staring at her is only going to make me even more jealous and wish that I looked like her..The always pretty and perfect...Juri..it makes me SO SICK! I HATE HER SO MUCH AT TIMES! GRRR.."_

"I'll put the dishes away for you,Shiori-Chan.." Juri commented as she began putting things back in their place.Shiori found herself rather stunned but in the way a little happier.__

"Juri-San..called me..Shiori-Chan..she NEVER does that..hee hee."

Shiori continued to watch Juri and started to feel a warm feeling coming over her and she started to get the idea of what exactly it.

_"I can't be..Can I?"_

She found herself wiggling around and having a battle with her own body.

_"Great..it just won't go away..I might have to tell Juri that I need to go to bed soon.."_

"I'm finished with everything..I enjoyed being with you today.  
I shall see you tomorrow." Juri said as she broke the silence and walked out the door to go home.

Shiori locked her door she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright..maybe part of it isn't completely that I wish that I could look like her...maybe I have a small attraction..I guess it's best that I take a shower now to cool down.."

When Juri gets home she finds herself breathing heavily and immediately locks her door and takes off her clothing and folds it to go into the wash.

"If I had stayed another minute there I probably would have tried to make a move on her..I wish that these feelings wouldn't have returned."

The sweat pours from her head and she wipes it away with a towel ands lays on her bed nude.

"Shiori.."

She begins thinking back on their day together and finds herself becoming even more aroused and her thoughts start turning into erotic images of both her and Shiori.She begins to caress her body and visually see the two of them in action.

In her mind she can see herself naked pinning the also naked Shiori's hands down.Kissing her patiently and then kissing down her neck as she watches the other woman shiver.Her kisses go lower to where she is now kissing her right breast.She flickers her tongue around the nipple and begins to nibble a little and then suck on it.Juri let's go of Shiori's hands and massages the left breast with her left hand and allows her right to rub a few fingers against the smaller woman's clitoris causing her to moan.Juri slips two of her fingers inside Shiori's vagina as she licks around the area.She begins thrusting her fingers deeply inside the girl.The smaller girl moans loudly calling out Juri's name rocking herself back and forth until she cums.

Juri pulls herself out of her vision as well as her own fingers out of her vagina taking several deep breaths.

"I really need a shower now!"

She says as she pulls herself up and removes the sheets.

After her shower she changes the sheets for the night and places her night gown upon her body and takes out her journal and begins to write.

_"I was called Prince Juri by her today.  
It surprised me more than anything.  
We laughed together and did a lot of talking.  
We trained using rapiers this time.  
I accidentally cut her hand and I cleaned it up for her.  
She made us dinner and damn was it good..  
I cleaned up and put the dishes away..  
I came home and found myself craving her..  
I hope that I don't ruin this friendship with my desires."_

Juri yawns and stretches and gets up to put her journal back in the desk drawer.

"I need to get a good night's rest for tomorrow.."

She climbs into her bed and covers herself before long she drifts off to sleep for the night._  
_


	3. Crown of Thorns

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 3 Crown of Thorns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: Contains Yuri which will make this story for mature readers only.**

Author's Note: A Juri/Shiori yuri fic from the Revolutionary Girl Utena anime.It might take some time for the yuri itself to kick in.Read and review,comments are much appreciated! .

Btw,yeah..I did however..randomly make up a chick and name her Amaya..because I figured why the hell not,eh?  
I will be adding a dude by the name of Keiichi and he probably won't make much of a presence but oh,well.

It's required for me to do so by the order of oneself.

The new day at the academy began and the students headed off to each of their classes.Juri stood in her usual spot thinking to herself.Until she felt a familiar tug upon her shoulder that caught her attention.

"Good morning,Juri-san."

"Good morning to you as well."

The two smiled at the other and it caused a bit of attention to be placed upon them.They walked and talked together until they headed into their classes.Shiori was harassed by Amaya and her friends in most of their classes.

While Juri's was in one of classes she over heard a conversation between two students,  
"Shiori turned out to be a coward."  
"You mean Amaya..?"  
"Yeah,Shiori ran off yesterday asking to be left alone."  
"She shouldn't have started the fight."   
"I know."

Juri began to think to herself _"So..it was that girl after all.They are right though..Shiori shouldn't have started the fight..I wonder what all happened.."_

When lunch time came Juri began walking outside and before long she noticed the Amaya girl coming up to her.

"Juri-san! I was wondering..if you wanted to have lunch together?" the girl asked.Juri of course didn't want to but decided to be polite,"No thank you..I am looking for someone right now."

"Oh.." The girl replied right as Juri began to walk away.  
She looked almost everywhere for Shiori and found herself to be rather concerned as she searched.

_Where could Shiori be? I hope there wasn't another fight that caused her to end up leaving.  
_  
She frowned over the thought and decided it was best for to just sit down and eat her lunch.However her eyes continued to wander in every direction until she noticed the students crowding around two familiar figures and then she realized it was Amaya and Shiori and ran towards then crowd.

"We don't have to fight! I already said sorry yesterday!"  
Shiori shouted with a bit of frustration in her voice.  
"I'll show Juri that I am better than you!" The girl responded.__

This girl is only trying to get Juri's attention and to show off.How stupid..if I don't fight back..Juri will just step in and try to fight the battle for me."

Shiori then felt the girl's fist hit her very hard around her eye.She shook for a bit and then she began to fight back.When Juri got there it was starting to become a battle royale and she got in the middle "STOP IT!" and she was accidentally hit in the stomach by Shiori and hit on the back of the head by Amaya.Juri dropped to her knees and held her stomach with one hand and her head with the other.Both Amaya and Juri stopped and realized what just happened.

The crowd disappeared and Juri pulled herself up gritting her teeth.

"Juri-San! I'M SOO SORRY!" Amaya yelled out in a very apologetic tone.

"If you either of you were actually sorry..there wouldn't have been a need to be fighting..things like this could get you both expelled." Juri replied in a very angry tone.

Shiori couldn't even force herself to speak.  
The whole thing bothered her before and now   
Juri stepped in to keep them both from being expelled and got hurt in the process.

_"Why,Juri? Why?" _She thought.__

Shiori then felt Juri brush past her as she continued walking away from them.Amaya said nothing as she walked away.Shiori found herself lost in thought for the rest of the day..later she was beginning to feel extremely guilty over what had happened.On her way back she noticed different couples at the academy..  
Women and men,men with men and women with women.

"It seems like all of those people seem so happy.. I feel angry and jealous." Shiori said and not too long after she felt a pair of hands from behind touch her shoulders.  
"..I know what you mean."  
She knew the voice and a smile appeared across her face as she closed her eyes.  
"Juri.." after hearing her name being spoken so softly the taller woman closed her eyes and smiled as well.She felt her hands being pulled around the smaller girl.  
The two stood in silence and Juri leaned closer placing her chin on Shiori's head and her chest against her back.

Shiori could feel herself shiver and found herself a bit aroused over their closeness.

_"I don't know how I feel about her anymore..I'm feeling confused..being held this close is some how turning me on..I can feel her soft breaths near my ear..it's almost like my body is begging for Juri to make a move.."_

Juri finally raised her head and pulled herself back.  
She couldn't seem to find any words at the moment and decided to walk away.Shiori turned around and pulled Juri back.

"Where are you going?" she asked.Juri stood silently looking up at the sky.Shiori waited for her words but decided to just look up at the sky with her.  
"I'll see you at practice.." Juri said as she began to walk away."Juri-san!" Shiori shouted but Juri continued walking without looking back.

_"This is all too confusing..I get into a fight with another girl and I accidentally hit Juri.Then she approaches me and places her hands upon my shoulders and then I wrapped her arms around me..it felt very nice to me..we stood together and then she all of the sudden just took off.."_

Juri herself was thinking as she walked home.  
_"I was a little too close to Shiori.." _ she felt angry and upset with herself._  
"It might be a good idea to avoid her for a few days."  
_she lifted her head and continued walking.

By now Shiori was in her room laying on her bed thinking about what had happened.It seemed to have her in a daze for hours.

_"Maybe..I am just lonely..? Everyone wants to be held sometimes." _Shiori sighed loudly and continued thinking _"I know..Juri used to like me at one point..I wonder if she still does?" _she closed her eyes and continued thinking _"I know she must be lonely.." _she then fell asleep.  
Hours later she began to have a dream.

---------------------------------------------  
In her dream Juri was holding her in her arms and kissing her on the lips.Shiori then broke the kiss and said, "Mmm..Juri..show me just how much you love me..please"  
The taller woman began to remove the other's clothing as she continued to kiss her and allowed her hands to roam.  
Before long the smaller woman was completely naked and giving her lover a seductive look.Juri began to plant sweet kisses down the girl's neck.  
"Mmm..I want to make love to you as well."  
Shiori began to remove Juri's clothing and the two kissed hungrily upon the other's body.  
"Oh..Shiori.." Juri moaned and pulled her on top of her and continued "I want us to cum together.."  
Shiori smiled and the two began working on the other's body.A lot of moaning and panting took place as the two girls diligently worked towards their sexual goal.

Shiori then pulled herself awake and felt herself being slightly warm and feeling wet.Breathing heavily and feeling rather embarrassed.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT! THERE IS NO WAY!"  
Shiori felt herself become angry and frustrated over the dream that she had just woke up from.

----------------------------  
Juri was sitting by her locker thinking to herself.  
Practice had just ended and Shiori didn't show up.  
She planned on avoiding the girl but expected her to appear for fencing practice with the rest of the club members.  
_"It looks like we are both avoiding each other."  
_A door shut in the locker room and she lifted her head and saw the smaller woman standing before her and decided to turn away from her.

"Juri-San.." Shiori said as she sat beside her friend.  
Juri rose up and started to walk away silently.  
"I didn't mean to miss practice today..I fell asleep.."  
She was stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth gaped open when she felt the smaller woman's arms go around her waist and the girl's head upon her back.  
Juri found herself confused and began to feel a wetness on her back and heard a cry coming from her friend.  
"Sh..Shiori..?"  
"I..feel so lonely..and it always gets worse when you decide to walk away from me.."  
"I'm sorry that you have to feel that way.."  
"Do you..ever feel that way,Juri?"  
"Please, don't tease me like that.."

Juri continued to walk away and the smaller girl cried out her name,"Juri-San! Juri-San!! JURI-SAN!!!"  
she fell onto her knees in tears as the girl disappeared out of sight.

_"She just..left me.."  
"She...left me.."  
"...Juri.."_

-------------------------------  
Juri found herself outside leaning against the wall  
thinking deeply to herself.

_"It would only be a cruel joke to look into those eyes and find truth..You lied so much in the past..Shiori.."_

"Giving you my heart and concern fueled your hatred towards me in the end.."

"It still hurts to leave you to cry alone..I am sure this probably has increased your hatred towards me.."

Juri raised her head and saw the smaller woman looking at her angrily and in tears.  
"Shiori.." She said and then felt a painful slap across her face.  
"How can we change our present friendship.. if you expect me to be the same as in the past?"  
"I.." Juri couldn't finish as she looked away.  
She felt the girl wrap her arms around her arm.  
Then Juri felt that she must say what she needed to say.  
"I.. am not used to you..trying to get this close..  
What is it that you want from me?"

Shiori couldn't seem to find the words for awhile she blushed when she thought about her dream and strange feelings lately and then remembered them sitting and talking and also practicing..when she cooked and Juri did the dishes..as memories showed in her mind she wiped away the tears.

"I have really enjoyed our time together..lately..when we were together..I didn't feel as lonely..Juri.."  
A smile appeared on Juri's face as she continued staring in the same direction as before."Since you..missed practice..would you like to practice with me?"

The two of them go inside and get dressed for their practice.Juri heads towards the bathroom to change but Shiori pulls her back."Where are you going,Juri?"  
Juri pulled her hand away and replied,  
"I have always changed in the bathroom."  
"Why?"  
Juri turned around feeling frustrated.  
"Does there really have to be a reason?"  
"Most people change by their locker."  
"I do as I feel is comfortable."  
Shiori turned away from Juri for a few moments and then looked up at her and responded.  
"You.. are not comfortable around me..?"

Juri slapped herself on the forehead and tried to keep herself calm as she made her response.  
"Why would you care about where I change anyway?!"  
"I was just curious..that's all.."

Shiori began to slip off her clothes and Juri stood and watched for a little bit and then turned away feeling embarrassed.She then began to give in and just change quietly a long with Shiori.The smaller woman found herself inspecting her partner carefully..by observing every little inch and every little curve.Until she shook herself awake to turn away at times.

"I see.."  
"Why in the hell..were you observing?!"  
"No..I mean..I understand something now."

"What have you come to understand?"  
"That's...a secret.."

Juri smiled at her partner's remark.  
"Well,we're dressed now..why not make use of our time together by furthering your given potential."

The two make their way into the practice area  
"Now...Shiori..en'garde!"

The two practiced and found themselves back to being comfortable around each other once again.After practice Juri surprisingly invited Shiori back to her room.

"Shiori..would you like to go back..to my room with me for awhile?"  
The smaller woman shook off a small blush and responded. "Yes..that would be nice."

Some students were beginning to notice their closeness.  
They observed Juri coming from Shiori's in previous and noticed the two today were heading back to Juri's room.

"I think they are seeing each other,Amaya."  
"I figured that out already.."  
"We should set Shiori up so that Juri will just decide to leave her."

"Good idea..but..how?"  
"Add a third party member.."  
"Oh?"  
"I think if we write a letter to a boy in our class and pass it off as Shiori's love letter to him..Juri will get upset with her and let that bitch go!"  
"Brilliant."  
"How about..Keiichi?"  
"That will be perfect!"

Inside of Juri's room both Shiori and Juri stood together.  
"Remove your shoes."  
"Alright."  
"Sit down."  
"Only if you will.."  
"Fine."  
"Can we..sit on your bed?"  
"Why?"  
"It looks comfortable.."  
"Fine."

The two are now sitting on Juri's bed both have started to feel a little awkward.Juri is staring towards her left with her arms crossed while Shiori is staring towards her right with her hands on her lap.  
"Would you like me to get you anything?" Juri questioned as she looked over toward the smaller woman.  
"No..I do however have some questions.."  
Juri turned her head back to where it was.  
"Go ahead and ask.."  
"What sort of things attract you to a person?"

Juri thought for a minute and replied,  
"I don't know anymore to be honest.."

It became quiet until Juri decided to ask a question.  
"Are you..attracted to someone..now?"  
Shiori blushed a little and then responded.  
"Something like that..maybe.."  
"Hmm.." Juri said as she went back to thinking.  
Also,feeling quite a bit of jealousy welling up inside of her.Shiori interrupted her thoughts by asking,  
"What would you do..Juri?"  
"Why are you even asking me?" She asked the smaller woman in frustration.  
"I just would like to know what you think.." Shiori admitted.  
It became silent until Juri made her response.  
"It.. doesn't matter..what I think..."  
"Yes..it does!" The smaller woman exclaimed.

Juri stood up and felt over come with anger.  
She then pounded her fists onto her desk and raged.

"I JUST DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS SUBJECT! OKAY?!"

A journal fell out of the desk and she kicked it over to Shiori."Take it..if you want..I am not good at talking about how I feel..maybe you will find your damn answer in there..now..please leave,okay..?"

Shiori picked it up and ran out the door.  
Juri continued looking at the wall until she calmed down a little and realized just what she had done.

"That was real smart..I yelled at her..and I also gave her my journal.."

Juri looked down at the floor and a few tears dripped from her eyes.  
---------------------  
Shiori came inside her room and locked the door and threw the book out of hurt and anger.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!?"

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO KNOW WHAT SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THINGS!"

"TO THINK I WAS STARTING TO FALL FOR HER!"

"FUCK YOU,JURI-SAN!"

Shiori reached for her box of tissues and took a few out and blew her nose and threw them away.She then took another one to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why..is she behaving like this?!"

"I wonder..what is in that damn book anyway.."

_"..maybe you will find your damn answer in there.."_

Shiori began to look over the pages of the book carefully.

"It looks like a journal.."  
_  
"Why would she give me her journal? I wouldn't give away mine if I had one..they are supposed to be..private."_

_I loved you since our younger days,Your words encouraged me to work hard in becoming stronger.I know back then I tried too hard to impress you with my abilities but in truth..All I wanted was to be your prince and protect you from the world and it's evils.You changed over the years and became cruel..you even betrayed and abandoned me..despite all of that..here we are..  
Spending our days once again in this academy together but this time..it's your time to shine! With a little more training and hard work you will be one of the best.I believe in you Shiori..even when you don't believe in yourself._

As she read the first entry tears made their way down her face.

"I never knew she felt that way.. about some of those things..I think I can understand how she must of felt..  
Juri must be feeling A LOT of pain inside.  
She also..seems to believe in me a lot."__

She began to read on to the next entry of the journal.

_"I may not be her Prince but I believe that we have a great friendship ahead of us.Hopefully we will find what we are missing in our lives.I really don't understand why some girls constantly obsess over certain people due to their popularity..  
I think I want someone who is a bit shy but still determined in her own way."_

Shiori rubbed her eyes and smiled a little after reading the second entry.

"She..still wants to be my Prince? I know what I am missing in my life right now...it's her..I need Juri-San..  
because she has always believed in me..The reason for protecting me was because of her love.."__

"So..she likes the shy..but determined type..I don't know if she considers me that way but I do know that I can be a very determined person..when I want to be.."_  
_  
"Juri..makes me feel determined..I have always wanted to be her equal..I felt like I could never compete with her for years and it hurt...I think I just wanted her to understand just exactly how I was feeling...I did it in a stupid way..though..in the end..I would always end up hurting both of us.."__

She went on to read the next entry of the journal.  
_  
"I was called Prince Juri by her today.  
It surprised me more than anything.  
We laughed together and did a lot of talking.  
We trained using rapiers this time.  
I accidentally cut her hand and I cleaned it up for her.  
She made us dinner and damn was it good..  
I cleaned up and put the dishes away..  
I came home and found myself craving her..  
I hope that I don't ruin this friendship with my desires."  
_  
More tears gushed from Shiori's face as she finished reading and held the journal close to her.

"Juri..you are **MY** Prince...I cherished our times together..  
I would have cooked for you again..if that was what you wanted..I was craving you as well and your desires didn't ruin our friendship..it was me..the one who was too selfish to think about your feelings..and realized..you still loved me..I should have just told you..now it's too late.. I will tomorrow though.."

Shiori undressed and got into the shower.  
She closed her eyes as she washed her body.  
Thoughts of Juri came to mind..especially when they were changing together in the locker room.

"That was where..I decided that I could love Juri..  
I was holding back..and I wasn't sure if I could love that aspect of her..Just in case I was to decide on telling her my feelings..I could add that part in as well..I just had to know.."

"I really hope that I can rest tonight..I have to tell her!"

"I don't care if..she decides against it.."

"I just have to let her know!"

She washes her hair and dries off and gets ready to go to bed for the night.

__


	4. The Heart Of A True Prince

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 4 The Heart Of A True Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: I don't really see as to why I should warn about Yuri in this chapter.**

Author's Note:  
There are feelings of love and confusion in both parties.  
Shiori has hurt Juri before in the past and it is causing Juri to be afraid of her feelings instead of mentioning them.

The idea of Shiori actually changing to most people would be very slim but in life anyone could change and I felt in ways it could be possible for her if she began to observe and understand things better.Perhaps find the importance and value in certain things in life.

Anyways, I hope this chapter makes an alright addition to the story.You may continue on to read it if you like and submit a review if you feel like it as well.

-Kiros Razer

It was a new day at the Academy..the students were walking all over the campus talking to one another as they were walking to their classes.Shiori was in a big hurry trying to find Juri and talk to her about things but before she could even find her..a male student approached her.

"I didn't know you liked me that way..Shiori.."

She turned around and looked at him funny.

"I don't know what you are talking about,Keiichi..I have to find Juri and talk to her."

"Oh.." he said as she ran off to look for Juri.

She never did find her that morning and decided to check after each passing class.

Juri was is in class and was avoiding Shiori as much as possible.She over heard the students talking behind her.

"Apparently..Shiori sent Keiichi a love letter!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..he spoke to her about it but she just left him in the dust."  
"She is such a mean person.."  
"I know,right?"  
"Maybe it was sent to him by mistake?"  
"I doubt it."

The students started to whisper more quietly.  
"I thought maybe it could of been for Juri."  
"Shiori would have been too much of a coward to do that."

Juri sat there and thought about what the girls behind her had said.

_"I wonder what Shiori was trying to talk to me about yesterday..was it about Keiichi? Someone else? Or was it..about me? I guess..I should go and apologize after class..I cannot hold how she feels against her."_

After class had ended Amaya and a few girls pulled Shiori outside and away from everyone.

"You had better stay away from Juri,Shiori!" Amaya threatened.

"I can be around Juri if I want to!" Shiori replied.

"You have Keiichi and everyone knows that!" Amaya replied.

"I'm..not with him.." She replied with confusion in her voice.

_"I didn't know you liked me that way..Shiori.."_

Shiori then realized that the reason Keiichi was asking that earlier was because of something Amaya must of done.  
----------------------  
Juri looked in Shiori's classroom and continued looking on for the girl and even viewed her next class and noticed that she wasn't there either.She stood thinking about everything carefully.

_"I have a bad feeling about all of this..."_

----------------------

Shiori and Amaya were swinging at each other and the other girls were pushing Shiori around from time to time.  
Finally the two women started yelling at each other.__

"I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU FOR WAY TOO LONG,AMAYA! I CARE ABOUT JURI AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER ANYMORE.."

Shiori took a few breaths and continued,  
"THAT IS WHY I HAVE BEEN TRYING HARD TO CHANGE! SOMETIMES IT IS FOR THE BETTER..."

She had to stop once again to catch her breath and finished.  
"WE HAVE TO CHANGE IN ORDER TO FIND AND HELP THE PEOPLE THAT WE ARE TO LOVE!" Shiori shouted all of this and Juri had overheard her and came closer to where the two women were.

"I WOULDN'T HURT JURI AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE!"  
Amaya shouted back with tears in her eyes.

"That might be true..I doubt anyone could have hurt her as much as I have through out our lives together.."  
Shiori responded sadly.."She is a very important friend of mine." 

"Friend?" Amaya questioned.

"I'm not Juri's..girlfriend if that was what you were thinking.."

There were no words except for the physical fighting that still continued after Shiori had spoken.

A familiar voice then called out,  
"To become someone's girlfriend..I think it would be better if you didn't mess with their loved ones to get to them..it tends to piss them off.."

Amaya turned around and realized that Juri had just spoken to her.

"Juri-San.." Amaya responded.

Shiori quit fighting with the girl and turned away a bit to let them talk since Juri had spoken to Amaya first rather than her.

_"Juri is here..I really want to say something. to her..."_

"Is she still mad at me?"

Juri continued speaking to Amaya.  
"I am not much for the popular types..I like the quiet and shy types that are still determined to try their best."

Shiori felt herself wanting to just cry because she had remembered the things written in the girl's journal.

_"I'm so sorry..for everything Juri-San.."_

"I am so sorry.."

Maybe a tear or two had dripped from her eyes while she stood thinking to herself.When Juri finished speaking to the other girl she walked over to Shiori and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"I want to apologize to you..I am very sorry about yesterday."

Shiori's hand lifted and touched the hand that was placed upon her shoulder very gently.  
"It's okay.. I understand."

Amaya and the other girls stood and watched in confusion as Juri and Shiori walked away together heading towards their next class.  
-------------------------  
Lunch came and The two girls sat together on a hill.  
Juri was quietly looking up at the clouds and all at once drifted off to sleep while Shiori continued to eat her lunch.In her sleep Juri moved her head into the smaller girl's lap and found comfort there.Shiori rubbed gently around the sleeping girl's ear.

_"Can I really talk to Juri about all of this?"_

"Even if she accepts this..will it last?"

"I seem to be having second thoughts.."

"I'm so scared that I could hurt her even more.."

"If she rejects me and decides that would be for the best it would hurt me as well.."

"I don't know what to do..What would you do,Juri-San?"  
  
She looked down at the angelic and content face resting in her lap and a smile spreads across her face a long with confusion.

_"You would never allow yourself to be like me.."_

"In the past seeing Juri so..vulnerable would tempt me to do something that always ended in both of us getting hurt in the end."

She then pets Juri and runs her fingers through the girl's lovely orange flowing hair.With a loving smile upon her face and holding her tears back.

_"So relaxed and so peaceful with a content smile upon your face, my Prince."_

A smile then takes over Juri's sleeping face.

_"Those stupid girls will never have you, Juri..  
If one was to ever take you away..I will have my revenge.."_

She takes Juri's hand and kisses it gently.

_"Those girls will wish that they had never been born..  
because Juri-San is MY Prince..and my prince ONLY!"_

A smile resembling pure evil had taken over Shiori's features for a short while until she looked down at the stirring sleeping beauty in her lap.

"Sh..Shiori..." Juri said as she yawned and began to rise. "I didn't mean to.. um.. sleep on you." 

Juri was now between the girl's legs with her back facing her.Shiori began to massage her friend's back and shoulders.Juri continued to yawn and stretch.

"I don't know how things ended up like this..I can't say that I mind it too much.."

"It's alright, Juri-San."

"I want to apologize again about last night.."

Shiori then silenced the taller girl with her finger to her lips.

"I have already forgiven you."

"What..has happened to you?" Juri questioned the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you.. truly changed, Shiori?"

Juri rose up glancing at Shiori and then looking up in the bright afternoon sky.

"I..would like to think so.."

"What caused your change,anyway?"

"I guess, I could tell you.."

She held her head low and thought for awhile until she had found the words to tell Juri.

"For years..I wanted nothing more than to be your equal..  
It pissed me off to hear the constant praises directed towards you..while nobody seemed to notice me..When you showered me with attention I felt you were..just feeling sorry for me.."

"Shiori.."

Shiori was beginning to feel guilty within  
over her thoughts and feelings.She then tried to change the subject.

"I think everyone has already went to their classes..Juri.."

"This.. is more important.. I want to know."

"Alright.. I will continue then."

"My jealousy still burned..maybe it always will.. however lately..I have come to understand many of things.."

"Such as?"

"I could understand how you felt at times about certain things..When we talked it really helped me and also our fencing practice that we shared just the two of us."

"I'm.. glad."  
_  
_ "It felt really good..just being with you..Juri..  
I'm also sorry that I got jealous that day and hit, Amaya."  
Shiori said as she turned away feeling a little embarrassed.

Juri's eyes opened wide while she was beginning to remember that day.  
Shiori had became angry at her without a given reason.The intense practice that day showed Juri that she meant business.She also remembered seeing Shiori hit Amaya very hard and looking very surprised as she took off.They talked a little and decided on doing some extra training together and also she remembered the mention of her old locket.

_"Is she beginning to understand..?"_

"I'm a bit scared to ask too much now."

Juri pulled herself from her thoughts and replied,_  
_"It wasn't good of you to hit her in the first place..  
It caused a lot of unnecessary problems between the two of you."

More guilt began to fill within Shiori.

"I don't even understand why I felt that way at first.."

The taller woman did her best to think of something to make her words weigh a little more lighter on her friend.

"There are times when we all get angry and do not understand why.."

"I know why I acted that way now..Juri."

Juri looked down at her feet and continued thinking.  
_"I think am beginning to feel very awkward and nervous right about now.."_

Shiori wrapped her arms around the taller woman's slim waist and held her tight and close.Juri felt a bit nervous with the sudden surprise of contact but pretty soon couldn't help but to wrap her own arms around the girl.They remained within their embracing hug for quite awhile.Soon they began to notice some students heading off to their dorms while others headed off to after school clubs.

"Shiori-Chan.." Juri said as the girl began to look up at her with a smile on her face.

_"She called me.. Shiori-Chan again.."_

"Neither of us is going to miss practice today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
The smaller woman pulled herself tighter around her partner.

"Team training is very soon and you need to pair up with someone today."

Shiori began to feel a little upset about the idea.

"Why..?"

Juri took a deep breath and explained.

"I want everyone to have a partner today to practice with since the routine will begin to become a little more strict and demanding pretty soon."

"Who..will be your partner..Juri?"

She released her arms around Juri and looked up at her and waited for an answer.

Juri then made her response,  
"Miki and I always practice together during this part of the routine."

"Oh..I guess..I will ask Keiichi then.."

"Keiichi..?" Juri said with a frown upon her face.

_"It's only practice..and there is no reason for me to get jealous of her practicing with him..There isn't really a reason for me to become jealous in the first place.."_

"Something wrong, Juri-San?"

"It's nothing."

Shiori began to think to herself.  
_"I see how it is.. hmm.. maybe I should try to find a way to make her jealous during practice today."_

----------------------------------  
Practice began and all of the fencing team were in pairs.  
Some practiced intently while others stopped to rest with their partner at times.

Miki and Juri's practice wasn't like they usually had done.He could see that his sempai's attention was elsewhere and not fully on what she was doing. 

When she finally had stopped and began staring he then followed her gaze to a pair of students that were practicing and talking. 

_"She always seems to hold great concern over that girl."_

Juri listened to the conversation the two were having while practicing.

"You are becoming pretty good, Shiori."  
Keiichi said breathing heavily.

"Oh?"

"I like this side of you.." He said with a wide smile upon his face.

"Thanks." She said as she glanced over toward Juri and then forced a blush.

_"I don't know if this was really what I had in mind but it is getting her attention."_

A small devious grin appeared on her face but soon was removed by the next question.

"I heard that you received some special lessons." He said as he cupped her face looking into her eyes with a loving gaze.

"You could say that.." She turned away feeling a little embarrassed.

_"This isn't really what I had in mind.."_

"I was surprised to hear how you felt in that letter."

_"What in the hell?!"_

Shiori's eyes opened wide and then she remembered Amaya had tricked him some how.

"Well.. I.." She just couldn't find the words to say and she was beginning to feel really embarrassed and confused because Juri was staring straight at them and Keiichi was hitting on her.Soon her thoughts were taken away by a kiss.

Miki looked up at Juri when he noticed that she was trying to take her eyes off of them and her fists were clenched.

_"Could it be that Juri loves this girl?"_

Juri then broke up the practice routine.  
"We're done for the afternoon."

Miki continued to watch his surroundings.  
He noticed that the others had walked off to go and change and Juri was picking up around the area.  
His eyes wandered over toward the two that Juri had been looking at.It looked as though an argument was about to errupt at anytime considering the expression on the girl's face and the comments the male student was making towards her.

"I.. I.. I AM JUST NOT INTERESTED!" Shiori shouted angrily and frustrated.

Miki's eyes raised and he realized that Shiori was very upset and then he heard Juri drop the things she was gathering and looking towards them with her eyes wide open and then they were narrowed.He could tell she was trying to read the situation before her.

"WHAT ABOUT THAT LETTER THEN!?" He questioned angrily

"I DID NOT WRITE IT! AMAYA DID!" She shouted and Keiichi was just about to slap her but his hand was suddenly caught tightly by the grip of another.

"Arisugawa-Sempai!" He yelled out in surprise and then he began to remember who and what was around him again. He then lowered his head and gave his apology  
"I am very sorry..Shiori."

"If you dare to ever hit her again--" Juri was cut off by Shiori.

"It's alright now... Juri-San..Thank you."

Keiichi nervously watched how the cold expression on Juri's face had suddenly melted away by the simple words of Shiori.He also noticed that the girl had wrapped her arms around their Captain's left arm bringing her head to rest against it.

_"Shiori is _Arisugawa-_Sempai's--"  
_

Miki watched Keiichi leave and then waited for Juri to come out of the locker room with Shiori still attached to her arm.He continued to watch over everything until he was certain that everything was alright again.

"Juri?" He looked at her with a question in mind.  
Juri contently smiled

"I know, Miki."

"What it is it..?"  
Shiori detached herself from Juri and was very confused and wondering what was going on between the two of them. 

The taller woman then informed the girl,  
"We're going bowling." 

"Bowling?" Shiori was rather confused.

"Juri and I like to go bowling sometimes..would you like to join us, Shiori?"

"I've..never went bowling before."

"Why not learn then? Learning something new is always a wonderful challenge!"

Finally Juri pulled herself into the conversation and gave the girl a look that she had not seen in years.It was a look that showed love and care.

"Shiori-Chan..I would really like for you to come with us..please do not judge how good or how poor you do,just try to have fun with us."

"Alright, Juri-San."

The three walked on to go bowling.

Juri was finding herself unable to shake off certain thoughts and feelings she had going on within.

_"She read my journal last night..I heard her words today..  
is it safe to trust her? We even held each other close..  
What is she thinking and feeling right now..?"_

Miki noticed that Shiori was starting to fall behind and He noticed Juri thinking deeply to herself.He thought about what they could be thinking and finally he whispered quietly to Juri.  
"She loves you.."

Juri heard Miki's words and her head rose up and she looked back and noticed Shiori looking out of place and staring down at the ground as they walked.Juri noticed the confused and pained smile on the girl's face.She allowed Miki to walk on ahead of them and she decided then to drape her arm around the girl.Shiori glanced up at her with a look of surprise and then it quickly turned into a look of one who is feeling comfort and security by another.

Miki looked back at the two girls and a warm and happy smile came across his face._  
"Well, at least the two of them seem content."_

Juri picked up her pace a bit to bring both her and Shiori closer to Miki.He then stopped and asked,  
"Do you think we will get there first?"

"Probably not."

When they arrived at the bowling area they were waved at by Wakaba,Nanami,Kozue,Saionji and Touga.

"I didn't expect anyone besides Nanami,Saionji and Touga." Juri commented.

"I have practiced with Kozue a bit..lately and maybe someone invited the Wakaba girl." Miki mentioned.

Touga walked up and knelt and kissed upon the hand of Shiori.  
"So, Juri finally decided to bring her--" he was then interrupted.

"We're here to play." Juri added.

"So, how are we going to play?" Nanami questioned.  
"There are eight of us."

"I definitely want to play with you Nanami." Wakaba said with a smile upon her face while the blonde found herself to become very embarrassed to the point of laughing out loud."Alright.."

"I want to compete against Touga." Saionji added and then Touga shook his head. "Alright we will compete."

"Miki!" Kozue yelled out.

"Yes!" Miki replied nervously.

"You and I!" She demanded.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Doubles it is." Juri nodded and looked over at Shiori and smiled.  
"That just leaves us,doesn't it?" 

Her partner smiled and Juri took score for them and did her best to teach her how to play.

Miki,Wakaba and Saionji took score for their teams.

_  
_Everytime it was Juri's turn.  
Shiori watched carefully just how skillful she was.

_"I'll never understand just how she manages to be so perfect.."_

They all played until they finished two games for each team.

Kozue was rubbing it in Miki's face that she had beat him.Wakaba had beaten Nanami but it didn't seem like the blonde was too angry about it considering that they seemed to share a happy look on their faces.  
Saionji and Touga shared a very close game. Even though Saionji had won the game they both acted rather professional about it by shaking hands and complimenting one other afterward.

When it came to Shiori and Juri..there was a bit of jealousy on the smaller girl's part but when Juri placed her hand upon her shoulder and said,  
"This was your first time..the more we practice in time you will improve and one day you will shine brighter than any star in the sky." She couldn't help but to smile after hearing Juri's words and feeling a little more confident in herself.

_  
_


	5. Pain And Pleasure

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 5 Pain And Pleasure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: This chapter definitely contains Yuri.  
the rating is definitely M  
For mature readers only**

Author's Note:  
Those who like Yuri as much as I do..  
May enjoy this chapter quite a bit and be all like..

Hopefully this chapter makes a good addition to the current fan fic.

_Italics_** are words of thoughts.**

_**Bold Italics**_** are whispers.**

-Kiros Razer

Shiori woke up from her sleep and glanced over at her wall calendar.Saturday the 13th of Feburary..****

_"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.."_

She began to raise up a little and then sat on the edge of her bed.

_"I haven't even told her yet.."_

She lifted herself off the bed and began to head over to her closet to layout an outfit for the day.

_"Even if I don't tell her today..I need to at least find her a nice gift for tomorrow."_

------------------------------------------------  
Juri had been awake for hours cleaning and organizing her dorm room.She went out earlier to gather some orange roses to put in a vase on her little table.

_"I feel so close to her..my mind screams for me to becareful but my heart wants me to believe in her."_

She than sat down on her couch to think a little more.

_"Miki said that Shiori loved me.."_

"I haven't sensed much cruelity in her these days.."

"Should I believe in the miracles she once spoke of?"

Juri glances over to her bedroom.

_"I got jealous and slid my journal over to her and asked her to leave one day.."_

"She read it..and knows.."

Her head sunk low.__

"Shiori knows how I feel.."

She leans her head back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"She is right about one thing..our time together is very enjoyable."

She pulls herself up to a regular sitting position with her eyes closed and her hands upon her lap.

_"I like the feeling I get when she attaches herself to me.."_

A smile appears upon her face.__

"I also enjoyed being able to hold her close."

Juri decides to lay down on the couch to relax and think about how things had been lately. When she looked over at the other side of the couch,a very erotic mental image interrupted her thoughts.

[Mental Image

She could see Shiori right next to her in her mind.  
The heat in their bodies rising and their urges overwhelming them.  
Their eyes filled with desire, welcoming smiles.  
Slightly warm and erotic touching followed by fiercly passionate kisses. Their hunger of love and physical contact was there to help them get through their past emotional anguish.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Juri had to pull herself out of those thoughts and back into reality.

_"I don't know what I should do anymore."_

"I'm very confused.."

"I can't avoid her because it would hurt us both--"

A knock came across Juri's door and which brought her out of her thoughts as she got up to answer.  
She opened the door and saw her best friend's face.

"I want to take you shopping with me!" The smaller girl said with a strangely happy smile upon her face and very unlike Shiori.

"Uh..W..what?" Juri said as she studied the girl over a little more carefully."Why do you want me to go?"

Shiori held her head low feeling a little upset and then responded."It's alright..if you don't--"

She was then cut off by the words of the other.

"I didn't say no."

---------------------------------  
The two women went out for the late morning and early afternoon to shop for clothing and other things.Juri insisted on paying for their lunch while they were out which in a way didn't surprise Shiori too much.They were feeling closer in the last week or so than they had in years.Each of them were slipping quick glances at the other at times.Juri stopped walking and decided to say what was on her mind.

"What did you think when you finished reading my journal?"  
She nervously licked her lips afterward trying to look away a bit.

A sudden blush came across Shiori's face as she was caught off guard by this question.All she could think of was,  
"I..felt like I had learned more about you.."

"Oh.." Juri replied and was about to walk on but the smaller girl had pulled her back. "Shiori..?"

"We need to talk more about this..if not..it will drive us both mad, Juri-San.." She said with a pained expression.

"I'm afraid..okay?" Juri admitted and began walking ahead of her.

"Are you.. afraid that I will reject you or--" The smaller girl's question was then cut off by the taller woman that suddenly had stopped."I fear your rejection..." she looked into the sky above and then finished "I fear your love as well.."

Shiori made herself a seat on the side walk looking down at her feet and then looking toward the passing of vehicles.She was quiet and for the most part she was known to be quiet but not this quiet with her close friend.Juri didn't know what else she could say at the moment and kept glancing at the girl and turning her eyes away.

Shiori finally broke the silence with a quiet and sad voice,  
"I was so selfish.. and no matter how hard I try.. I realized.."  
She hung her head lower and several tears dripped down her cheeks." I could never take away the pain that I have caused you."

Juri couldn't stand to look at the sad and quiet girl the way she was and decided to sit down beside her."When we are out doing things together..it helps get my mind off the pain..the cruel silence brings it all back..and my fears." Shiori moves Juri's arm to place her head upon her chest."I know you love me, Juri-San.." the taller woman pets on the smaller girl. "Yeah." Shiori then cupped Juri's face and responded, "I love you too.." and it led to a kiss.

It wasn't exactly a kiss that was short and sweet. It was one filled with much longing and desire that burned with great passion of an intense flame.Knowing that there were people coming and going in every direction they felt that they had to withdrawl.

"Juri-San.." Shiori couldn't finish speaking she was still trying to catch her breath but aftward a very happy and content smile rested upon her face as Juri wrapped her arm around her as they walked back towards the academy.

--------------------------------------

A blonde fencer and her close friend were walking together and noticed both Shiori and Juri from a distance and they came to a complete stop.

"Nanami?" Wakaba questioned. 

"Juri..is very close to Shiori" She said as she pointed.

"There were rumors of them being very close in the past." Wakaba replied.

"I don't think they could get any closer than that..She is practically wrapped against her." The blonde commented.

_"You never know..they might be intimate together."_ The onion head whispered.

Nanami's eyes opened wide and her face turned a slight shade of pink and then replied," Juri..likes girls?"

Wakaba slapped her very hard on the back and responded,  
"Of course, she does!"

"Wow." 

"Maybe we should give it a try, Nanami?"

"I..don't like the taste of onions..no thank you."

"You are a very cruel woman!"

"Just carry our bowling balls, okay?"

"You never seem to appreciate me.."

"There is always..tomorrow,Onion Head."

"Grr..oh, wait! it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

Even though Nanami was feeling a little embarrassed she gave the girl a slightly warm smile and continued walking ahead of her.

--------------------------------------

Both Juri and Shiori walked inside of Juri's dorm.  
The smaller girl sat down on the couch and placed her bags beside her feet. While her partner began putting her newly purchased items away in the closet of her room.It was quiet between the two and much thinking was going on within them.The taller woman kept busy due to her nervous feelings and worries about moving too fast with the other girl.All at once she came back to reality when she heard the bedroom door shut and the smaller girl began wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Let's finish where we left off..without any interruptions." Shiori said in a seductive manner as she began feeling around on her partner's body.Soon she brought herself to look into the eyes of Juri and realized she was very nervous.

_"Juri has probably never been with anyone like this.."  
_  
"Shiori...I.." She was then hushed with a kiss and the feeling of hands removing her clothing.

_"Am I dreaming..?!"_

"Shiori and I.."

"I've wanted this for so long!"

"I feel so nervous and excited.."

All at once she felt the girl's hands no longer touching her.  
It quickly removed Juri from her thoughts. She began to look around then noticed Shiori was smiling at her and still had her clothes on. Juri then looked down and noticed that she was naked and a slight blush came across her face. Soon her look changed into a frown until the smaller girl took Juri's hands and led her into helping her undress.

Soon they were both exposed and close up to one another kissing.  
Shiori felt it was up to her to lead Juri since the woman seemed very shy and nervous. Juri did seem strangely inexperienced for someone who desired the same gender as herself.Shiori nibbled lightly upon the ear lobes of her lover and then allowed sweet kisses to trail down her neck.The smaller woman could only smile when she noticed Juri panting.

_"She craves me at this very moment..and her shell is crumbling away.."_

Shiori raked her tongue down Juri's chest and began to touch and feel her breasts. The reaction she was receiving from her prince only made her smile even more_**."It feels good just to see you here offering yourself to me."**_Shiori whispered. Juri was going to speak up but was once again silenced with a kiss and then the smaller girl trailing down her body.  
_  
"I own your very heart and soul.. Juri-San.."_

Shiori pushed Juri down on her bed and pulled herself on top of her.It gave the smaller woman such a power trip to see Juri finally beneath her in some way.She raked her tongue across Juri's Left nipple and felt the woman beneath her trembling and whimpering.

_"You want it badly..but you have to wait.."_

Soon after the hold on Juri's nipple turned into a mixature of biting and sucking as well as licking and moving on to the right.  
While doing all of this Shiori was loving her control even more.  
As she began trailing her tongue down Juri's stomach.  
The taller woman jerked a little and then pulled Shiori's lips up close to her own while the smaller girl's hands went back to her partner's breasts.This kiss was then broken with Juri whispering,  
_**"I feel like I am burning up inside, Shiori.."**_

The smaller girl nibbled upon the lip of her lover and then responded,  
"Your miracle will soon come, Juri-San.." She kissed her and then continued,"Just be a bit more patient.."

Shiori placed her lips upon Juri's stomach while her hands roamed around her lower body and then finally she began massaging her partner's clitoris and then finally penetrating her with her fingers.  
When Juri started to moan it sent excitement into Shiori's very own body.She loved hearing the sound of the other woman  
calling out to her,begging her and yelling out her name.

After a short while she decided to spread the girl's legs a little more and give her mouth a try at Juri's most precious place.  
_  
"Not bad..I'd like to continue in savoring this moment.."_

She could feel Juri's body moving and the twitching in her legs.  
Shiori enjoyed hearing the softer moans of Juri just as much as the louder ones she had heard earlier.She felt the taller woman's hands upon her head pushing her face deeper between her legs.Shiori began to lick, nibble and suck upon Juri and began to feel her partner bucking her hips and hearing her whimper.

_"She's about ready..I had better use both my fingers and my mouth right now."_

Shiori added her fingers inside of Juri and continued to use her tongue.Juri's moans became louder and louder and her calling of Shiori's name and then--

She had given herself over to Shiori..

Juri was covered in sweat and feeling out of breath as she looked up toward the ceiling.A smile soon took over her face and pretty soon she felt Shiori cuddled close to her.A smile appeared upon her face as well._**"I want you to stay the night.."**_ The taller woman whispered.Shiori responded by resting her head upon Juri's breast and gazing into her eyes_**"You look exhausted, Juri.."**_ Shiori mentioned after noticing the hint of guilt in Juri's features.She gave her prince a loving kiss and got up from the bed.The taller woman mustered enough strength to pull herself on the bed to reach for departing partner.  
"Don't leave me..Shiori..Please..not now..No.."

Shiori smiled at her and then mentioned,  
"I need to shower now."

Juri pulled herself up completely.  
"Let me join you.."

---------------------------------  
The two enter the shower and Juri just cannot seem to keep her hands off of Shiori and decides to just wrap her arms around the girl's waist and pull her close and kiss lovingly upon her face and neck.The smaller of the two is quiet but seems content.

_**"Tomorrow is the day for lovers..I want to show you my love then,Shiori-Hime."**_

Shiori was both surprised and amazed with Juri's actions and words.

_"Sex has made her view towards me much higher.."_

"It's hard to believe just how much power sex can have over a person.."

"Before long..that power will be equal.."

They share a very loving and intimate kiss.  
Shiori returns to her thoughts once again.  
_  
"She will be shining bright above me once again.."_

"I will once again be beneath Juri.."

"Yet, she will be sharing the light with me.."

She looked up into the eyes of the taller woman and said,

"I love you, my prince."  
Juri then knelt down before Shiori and kissed her hand,  
"And..I love you, my princess."

-------------------------------------------  
They finish their shower and begin drying themselves off.  
Juri begins speaking, "I feel a lot different from earlier..it's strange actually." Shiori then pointed out,"Sex can change how a person acts and feels in long term.." she paused and then continued,  
"It fills you with so many kinds of thoughts and emotions.."  
Stopping to stroke Juri's curious face and then continues,  
"It's overwhelming at first..in time it gets a little easier.."

The taller woman looked away feeling a little less confident.

_"Has Shiori been with a lot of people..sexually?"_

"Could I even compete..?"

Shiori could see that something was bothering Juri and she thought about what she had last said and decided to wrap her arms tightly around the taller woman. _**"You must think ill of me..now?"**_  
Juri remained quiet but raised her hands to feel the ones wrapped tightly around her as she searched for the right words,  
_**"I'm not as experienced..and it worries me."**_  
Shiori began to breath lightly into Juri's ear and then hugged her.  
_**"Sometimes experience can cause others to think low of you.."**_

Juri then moved to pull Shiori up close to her so that she could see into her eyes when she asked her next question.

"Am I just part of your experience now?"

"Not anymore.."

"Huh?"

"In the past..I would have considered doing this just to break your heart.."

"What about now..?"

"When I hurt you..it always hurt me as well..neither of us need that kind of pain anymore.."

"Let's go to bed..Shiori.."

"Alright..Juri.." 

------------------------------  
In the middle of the night Juri noticed Shiori's back facing her.  
She observed the girl while patting her back. Juri noticed her shaking a little in her sleep.

"Why can't I be like other people--"

She could hear the sadness in the girl's voice

_**"You are better than a lot of people.."**_

"Such a coward--"She could hear her cry..

_**"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."**_

"I hate who I am--"

and she heard her yell..

_**"You hate the things you've done.."**___

Soon Shiori was able to relax in her sleep after Juri pulled herself closer and held onto her.

_**"I want to protect you from the world's evils..  
including the evils that lurk inside of you  
that sometimes try to take  
the sweet and innocent girl away.."**___

Shiori opened her eyes a little and shook a bit.

_**"It's okay..I am here with you.."**_  
_  
_

__

_  
_


	6. Open Your Heart

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 6 Open Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: This chapter definitely contains Yuri.  
the rating is definitely M  
For mature readers only**

Author's Note:

Woo-Hoo it's Halloween of 2007 which means it has been an exact year since Final Fantasy XII for Playstation 2 was released and within a week and a half's worth of work it was completed. I can't wait to get a Playstation 3 and fill my FF collection even further.. I only have the Super Nintendo, Playstation 1 & 2 games that were released a long with the GBA SP's IV & VI..still need to order more of those..purchase a Nintendo DS and a Sony PSP so I can play the FF games that were/ are being made for them.  
I've been a game junky since I was 5.

Anyways about this story,  
It's taken me forever just to make an actual update.  
I've been working on a few other fics at the same time.  
One was a Tenchi Muyo: Kiyone/ Mihoshi (which was completed) I have two others that are still unfinished and they are Final Fantasy Tactics with Meliadoul/Agrias as a main pairing, Noir Mireille/ Kirika. Also, I have been very busy and at times I had lost the motivation to work on this fic.  
I'll keep trying despite my attention span that is often compared to that of a chimpanzee.

Hopefully this chapter makes a good addition to the current fan fic.If not my apologies since my mind is currently WAAAY out there..perhaps it was lost through time and space..and beyond the outer limits..

_Italics _**are words of thought**

_**Bold Italics **_**are whispers  
-Kiros Razer**

Juri woke up very early the next day and glanced over towards the other girl laying beside her.She wrapped the blanket around the girl and got up off of the bed.  
_  
"I'll just go for my usual walk..and do a few things since she probably won't be awake for a few hours."_

After She finished getting dressed, she took off.

Shiori woke up later on to find herself in Juri's empty bed.It alarmed her very much to be left all by herself.She searched all over her partner's dorm room.

_"Where in the hell is she?!"_

"Is she upset?!"

"Does she feel..guilty?!"

"Why did she leave?!"

"Did something happen?!"

"IS JURI ALRIGHT?!"

Her mind was frustrating the hell out of her and she found herself worrying and nearly in tears.

_"I never worry like this..what in the hell is wrong with me!?"_

"Juri probably has a good excuse for taking off!"  
Shiori had tried to reassure herself but before long  
doubt made it's way back into her mind.

_"She probably left because she doesn't want to get hurt again and I probably scared her away.."_

She decided to take a shower and get dressed.  
After her shower she just sat quietly upon Juri's couch and stared at the wall for a very long time.

---------------------------------------  
After a long walk Juri decided to look around the Academy and a passing friend spoke to her.

"So..where is..your friend?" 

The voice and question practically scared the hell of Juri for the moment and then she replied.

"What business is it of your's, Nanami?"

Juri turned to face the girl but the blonde stepped back with each closing step towards her.

"Juri-San! I need your advice.." She begged.

"What..?" 

"What should I buy someone special for Valentine's Day?" 

"How in the hell would I know, Nanami?!"

"What kinds of things did you buy your lovers in the past,Juri-San?" 

The taller woman thought about it and was actually unsure on how to reply to the younger girl.

_"I only bought Shiori a gift when we were younger.."_

"Is the person male? or female?" Juri asked.

"Huh?!" The blonde question made her blush.  
"Female..."

The taller woman leaned back and thought it over and then made a reply to the younger woman,  
"Some girls are easy to please and some are..well..  
anyway just buy them something that reminds you of them..or something to show how you feel about them..  
As long as it comes from your heart..it's good enough.."

_"Something from my heart!? I don't get it..  
I guess I will go talk to other people then."_

"Thank you, Juri-San.." Nanami said as she ran off.

Juri kept walking until she came across the green house to gather some roses to take back to Shiori.  
Soon another person approached her.

"Everyone is talking you know.."

She knew the voice but ignored it and walked towards her dorm.

"You are being stupid, Juri."

"Whatever, Kozue. I have no time to talk."

"She will screw you over!"

_"Shiori has screwed me over in the past..and screwed me literally last night..I wish Kozue would just shut the hell up..Shiori is probably awake by now and concerned.."_

"Juri, are you even listening?!"

-------------------------------------  
Shiori was standing outside of Juri's dorm waiting for her return but as she gazes up she noticed Kozue following her partner around and seeing it began infuriate her.

Juri informed the girl,  
"I don't need your concern, Kozue.. I can take care of myself."

Kozue noticed from a distance the brunette with eyes of violet giving her a glare of pure hatred.She smirked back at the girl and wrapped herself around Juri in spite.

"Kozue! Shiori is looking right as us! What in the hell are you trying to do?!" The taller woman was furious with the girl and her girlfriend wasn't very pleased either.

"Her heart and soul belongs to **ME! **JURI IS **MY **PRINCE!" Shiori hissed her words out like a serpant.  
Juri blocked the two of them in case either were to lose their temper since she knew both were very capable of it.

_"Both of them are very unpredictable.."  
_  
Kozue backed away from the girl but felt amused.  
"The serpent princess's desire is to release her venom."

Juri felt that Kozue was playing a very hateful game with Shiori instead of allowing it go any further..  
The prince took her princess by the hand and left while the princess hissed the whole way back into the dorm.  
-------------------------------  
After the door was locked Juri could still see the look of anger and upset upon Shiori's face.

"Kozue..is a bit like how you used to be..instead of you being the serpent..it suits her more..always poisoning her brother with her ways.." 

_**"You left me.."**_

"I went for a walk..."

Juri thought of what else she could say and remembered the flowers she had picked up.

"I went and picked these roses for you..Shiori." 

The smaller woman knocked them out of her hand and looked up at her angrily.Juri remained silent.

_**"You didn't tell me.."**_

"I'm telling you now.."

_**"and that blue little bitch.."**_

"Shiori--"

_**"Are you happy, Juri?"**_

"Huh?"

_**"Are you happy..that you hurt me?"**_

"No.."

_**"Never do it again..or else..I will hurt you.."**_

"You probably would anyway..."

A loud slap was heard and Juri's cheek was red and swollen.The taller woman was no longer facing the girl for she was feeling rather angry and hurt within._  
"She is acting like a child about all of this!"_

Suddenly the smaller woman came out of her gaze of anger and realized just what she had done.

"Juri-San..I.." tears dripped down her cheeks.

Hearing the words and emotion of the smaller girl  
kept her from leaving the room.  
"I am not going to walk away just yet.."

"I'm so sorry.."

"I think there is a lot that you need to work on still.."

"I..love you..Juri.."

The words once again kept her from leaving..  
"If you ever hit me again.. I will strike you right back."

"I was.. so angry..and that girl.." Shiori held her head down clenching her fist with tears dripping down her face.

Juri could understand the feeling that the girl was having and then she grabbed Shiori around the waist and pulled her onto her lap as she sat upon the couch.Juri began to speak not too long after they were seated.

"As children..even when you were sad you used to smile.."

"I was naive then, Juri.."

"You were very optimistic and believed in miracles.."

Shiori lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes as she began to shake with a bit of anger as she spoke,  
"You were a living a miracle..always better than me..  
I hated you so much for being so damn perfect."

The two became quiet for a long awhile until Juri spoke up to break the silence.

"You were the only person I believed in,Shiori."

"Really?"  
She said as she looked into her lover's eyes.

"To me you were so pure..and innocent..like an angel.."  
Juri was speaking from both heart and memory. 

"Juri-San.."

"Your voice was so..reassuring and comforting..Shiori.."

"You were so strong and so wise, Juri.."

The two of them began to kiss and pull closer to the other.

_**"Shiori..I want you to come with me.."  
**_

_**"Take me.." **_Shiori said while began to feel horny and desperately wanted to feel all the love that her lover had to offer.All of the sudden the taller woman rose up and and smiled over at her and spoke,"Well, are you ready?"

"I certainly am..I have been waiting all day.."

"Good..because it's time to leave now."

The smaller girl began to feel rather embarrassed and stupid when she realized that Juri was asking her to go somewhere with her rather than talking to her in a sexual manner.

---------  
Meanwhile..

In Wakaba's dorm, Wakaba is staring dreamily out the window at the couples passing by.Nanami is standing behind her trying to think of what to say to the girl.

"The couples that have been passing by..look so happy."  
The girl sighed with a smile upon her face as she lowered her face into her hands.

Nanami was feeling very nervous about the words that she wanted to say to the girl.Before she could a knock was heard upon the door.Nanami answered and Saionji walked into the room.

"Hello." He said as he looked over toward Wakaba.  
Nanami felt a bit of jealousy over the looks he was giving the girl.

"Why are you here?" Namai questioned hatefully.

"Saionji!" The Onion Headed girl shouted as she hugged him.  
Nanami was beginning to feel very jealous about her companion's love for the green haired man.

"What a thing to say..haven't I always treated you well?" He asked.

"You interrupted our conversation that we were having." The blonde pointed out.

Saionji apologized, "I'm very sorry.. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner tonight." 

Wakaba's eyes lit up but as she was about to reply..  
Nanami covered her mouth and spoke for her.

"She promised to help me with a few things tonight so no she cannot go with you."

He nodded and then replied, "Alright, have a good afternoon to the both of you." The green haired man then left the two girls.

Nanami turned away as Wakaba began to yell at her,  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?! I REALLY WANTED TO GO!"

"You can go with me tonight.."

"Huh, really?!" Wakaba replied in shock.

"I want you to do as I say!" The blonde said in a commanding voice and then added," Also.. I err-- have something for you." She the girl a package and sat on Wakaba's bed facing the wall.  
"Thank you, Nanami!" The girl replied with a smile upon her face as she went straight to removing the wrapping and packaging of the gift given to her.When it was finally revealed to her what it was her eyes opened very wide.

"Wow.. It's an onion?"

"Yeah.. I.. couldn't think of a gift but that Onion reminded me of you.."

_"Nanami actually gave me a gift.. even though it's a damn onion..she thought enough about me to give me something."_

Wakaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and began to hug her tightly which resulted in embarrassing the fencer.

"You made me.. feel so happy.."

Nanami looked to the floor feeling a little embarrassed until she felt Wakaba lifting her her chin up a bit and then the meeting of their lips and the wandering of their hands upon the other's body.

"I love you, Nanami.." Wakaba said as she kissed down the girl's neck.

The blonde made a gulping noise from her throat and then blushed a bit then replied,  
"I think I had an accident.."

The onion head girl felt around to check the other girl.  
"Nope..you came.."

"Uhh.. keeping doing what you were doing..   
I really like how that feels.."  
----------------------------------  
Shiori and Juri were walking around together both of them were very quiet during their walk.

Juri looked back and noticed the girl was lagging behind her.

_"Juri seems so far away _..I wonder--"

Shiori came out of thoughts when she noticed the taller woman's hand upon her shoulder and looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I Have never been with anyone on this day..except you and we were just young children.."__

Juri smiled back at her love and then replied,  
"You are the only person that I even gave a Valentine's gift.."

The smaller woman looked up into the eyes of the taller woman and said,  
"I didn't give you anything but a flower crown that I had made."

------------Flashback-----------

Six years ago on Valentine's Day Shiori was playing and running through a large field of lovely flowers, beautiful and healthy green grass and trees.She was invited to go with Juri and her family to one of their vacation homes.

The brunette was looking everywhere for her friend with beautiful orange locks of hair.

The little girl called out,"Juri-Chan!"  
Her friend was nowhere in sight and she began to cry.  
_**"I'm so scared.." **_She cried even louder and her tears streamed down her cheeks.

After a short amount of time her friend came to her running and out of breath from running so fast.

"Shiori! I got your gift!" Juri said as she tried to catch her breath.  
The brunette sniffled a little and replied,  
"You.. ran off and left me all alone..I was scared you know!" she crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Today is the day you give things to people you care about..I really care about you and I don't want you to be afraid anymore..So..I bought you something."

Shiori uncrossed her arms and she looked over at Juri When she saw a cloth pouch her eyes opened wider with much curiosity.  
"What is that?"

Juri placed a silver necklace upon Shiori's neck with a symbol on it.

"It's an amulet, The shop owner said it's supposed to protect the one you care about.." 

The brunette blushed and then hugged her orange haired friend tightly.The two went back to playing together and Shiori began playing with the flowers while Juri broke a stick off a broken tree limb and played around with it like it was a sword.

When Shiori finished making a flower crown she approached Juri from behind and hugged her tightly and the orange haired girl dropped the stick and just stood there.

"Juri, I have a present for you too!" The brunette said happily with a wide smile upon her face. "Pick up your stick and kneel before me like a knight would toward royalty!"

Juri did as the smaller girl had asked and knelt down before her.Shiori walked over to Juri with the flower crown behind her back.  
"You, the bravest of knights deserve the highest of honors and I want nothing more than to share the crown with you!"

Shiori placed the flower crown on Juri's head and the orange haired child lifted her head with eyes wide open and a blush upon her face after hearing her friend's kind praise and handmade gift.She then received a hug from the young brunette that stood smiling down at her.  
Juri got up quickly and held her friend's hands and said,  
"Let's run away together, my queen!"

Juri and Shiori ran across the field with happiness and laughter in their voices.  
--------------------------------  
"Don't worry so much about it, Shiori.. I honestly liked the crown then."

"I placed the amulet in my jewelry box after I decided that I didn't want you to always be protecting and feeling sorry for me."

"You were the only person that I felt close to, Shiori. I cared a lot about you and I guess I smothered you at times by coming to your rescue, huh?"

Shiori's stomach began to growl out loud and Juri chuckled quietly.

"That settles it, I am taking you out for dinner!"

Juri took the girl by the hand and led her off to a nearby restaurant.It was quite beautiful as they glanced around the room as they entered.The couples that entered were being served in a room with candle lit tables while other customers went into a well lit area to enjoy their meal alone.

"The fountains are beautiful.." The brunette commented.  
"So does a lot of decorations and glass.." Juri also pointed out. 

Shiori smiled and then said,"Thank you, Juri."  
The taller woman wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and they stood until they were being seated.  
The two women ordered their meal and sat quietly across from the other.  
Juri took a few bites but found herself looking over at Shiori and she watched every action that the brunette made. 

_"She is so beautiful..and the way she does things is just fascinating to me..I hope that I can show her the full extent of my love for her tonight before she has to go back to her dorm..I never thought that this would ever happen..what all I felt last night from her was incredible..."_

Shiori looked up and noticed Juri looking at her in a bit of a daze. The brunette felt it was best to say something.  
"Is something the matter?"

Juri remained quiet for a bit but then came out of her daze and replied to her lover.  
"I was.. just thinking.."

"Your food might get too cold if you keep doing that.."

**-To be continued**

**A/N: **  
I am still going to continue this but in the next chapter..  
I want to add a bit about Nanami and Wakaba so it just won't be a complete focus on Juri and Shiori.  
I felt like it gets dull without adding some of the characters in at times.

I will of course give the two their Valentine's Day love making part as planned.My brain was just overloading trying to read back to remember some of the past things that I had written like over a month ago.

My apologies to those who might have been thinking,  
_"Dammit, Razer you screwed me over with this chapter's ending.. I want my wasted time back!" TT_

I cannot give back your time nor your sanity.. :(  
hopefully my next addition to this story will be  
a lot better than this one. ;


	7. The Wakaba And Nanami Special

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 7 The Wakaba And Nanami Special**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
****Warning:**** This chapter definitely contains Yuri. -Yaay!  
the rating is definitely M,For mature readers only**

**Author's Note: ****  
My updates are taking quite awhile that I do know.  
My life has actually been a bit busy and it's been tough  
to put all of my thoughts together and place it into a story.  
My worst fear because of that, is this might end up sucking.  
**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_**  
****About This Chapter:******

I decided to add something different and make this chapter take a little focus off of Juri and Shiori. To give me some time to think of more ideas for the following chapter.Writing long fics tend to drain my brain quite a bit..;

Hopefully this chapter makes a good addition to the current fan fic.If not my apologies since my mind is currently WAAAY out there..perhaps it was lost through time and space..and beyond the outer limits..

_Italics _**are words of thought**

_**Bold Italics **_**are whispers  
-Kiros Razer  
**

Not too far away from Juri and Shiori.  
Nanami and Wakaba were sitting at a table together.

The blonde wanted to treat her partner out for a Valentine's dinner.

The onion headed girl gave her girlfriend a happy and loving smile and then commented,"Wow!" and then hugged her."Thank you..Nanami."Wakaba said as she kissed her upon the lips.

The blonde blushed and became very nervous and frustrated due to other people being around and the fact that someone might see and hear them.  
_**"Shhh, Wakaba they might see or hear us.."**_

Wakaba angrily crossed her arms and turned away from her date, "Are you afraid of being seen with me?"

_**"I..just.."**_ Nanami sighed_**."I.. never dated a girl before.." **_She said softly and then hung her head low with a feeling of guilt and embarrassment._****_

Wakaba noticed the sadness in her partner's voice.  
She turned around and smiled sympathetically.  
_**"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said that."  
**_Nanami didn't reply and Wakaba decided to continue,  
_**"I do love you.." **_and ran her fingers through her partner's blonde hair._  
_  
Nanami smiled slightly but in return became quiet.She was confused because her love had always been towards her brother and compared to him..  
There was no man greater..

Nanami always had trouble making true friends since most of them only pretended because they truly liked Touga and not her as a person.

She thought about the times that her considered friends became her brother's girlfriends.  
Leaving her without a care in the world.  
Sometimes, Nanami expected that from them.  
Other times, it really hurt her inside.

---------

A soft but contemplative smile came across her face and their eyes met. Wakaba smiled back with a loving but concern smile and then they both returned to eating their meal.  
----------

Nanami then remembered the day that she really began to notice Wakaba's existence. 

It was past school hours and she really didn't want to return home that evening..

Nanami was sitting outside looking up into the evening sky.Minutes later she broke down into tears and then covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

Anger filled within her.   
She then cursed the pain she had felt.  
For the first time in her life,  
She had realized that she was jealous of Touga.

_"My popularity was all because of him.."_

" My friends never liked me at all.."

"Just him.."

"I have always been proud of him and looked up to my dear brother.."

"I even loved him beyond any doubt.."

" All he does is go from one girl to another.."

"He always takes my friends away..."

"Damn you, Touga.."

She then came out of her _"past"_ thoughts.

  
(Meaning she came out of the past which involved her thinking to herself and returned to the past in which this memory was taking place.)_  
_

"DAMN YOOOOU!!" Nanami shouted out loud.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand upon her shoulder and it startled her. "Who in the hell?!" Nanami shouted as she turned around."What do you want!?" She asked once again. 

Then her eyes met with the average looking young woman.Who seemed to be a bit nervous after hearing Nanami yell._**"I.. noticed.. that you were alone and sad.."**_ The girl turned away a bit and finished _**"I.. just wanted to comfort you.."  
**_  
"I don't need your pity!" The blonde replied.  
The girl before her lowered her head and then raised it and turned to face Nanami with a smile upon her face.  
"I know you don't.." 

Nanami turned away with a slight smile upon her face and quickly changed it and made a reply,  
"I want to take a walk.." she then placed the things that she was carrying in the girl's hands.

The weight caused nearly caused the girl to collapse.

She carried the things anyway knowing that  
Nanami was feeling upset not too long ago.  
"I am..Wakaba.." she said.

Nanami nodded and the two girls walked together.  
The blonde was quiet, Wakaba did her best to make conversation.

Ever since that day,the blonde found herself accompanied by the girl on a daily basis.  
As time went on the girls became even more close.

-----

While they were eating, Nanami stopped and gave Wakaba a loving smile which in result made the girl blush.

The blonde then returned to her thoughts.

------

Nanami began to remember the day she realized her feelings towards Wakaba.The two were sitting together and the onion headed girl was talking about the person that she crushed on the most.

"He is everything that a prince should be.." Wakaba said dreamily. The blonde stood up angrily. "So..you are just one of those girls who likes my brother..I should have known!"

Wakaba looked at her in confusion,"Nanami, I don't even like Touga.." she made a face and then continued on," Saionji..is my prince."

Nanami was relieved in a way but angry in another.  
"Saionji..huh? ..hmph.. what is so great about him?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Are you upset?" Wakaba questioned.  
"Why would I be?" Nanami answered.  
"Just.. hurry up and carry my bags.." 

Through the day she over heard the teen gossipers talk about the things that happened to Wakaba concerning Saionji. It angered her more and more when she heard about it.  
----------  
_**"Are you feeling alright..?"**_ Wakaba asked with concern.

Nanami came out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

She looked back down towards her food and replied,  
_**"I'm fine.."**_

Wakaba gave her a concerned look  
and then asked,_**"Are you feeling nervous,Nanami?"**_

The blonde lifted her head and gave her partner a smile that seemed a little more reassuring. 

Then she replied,_**"A little but..I will manage."  
**_and returned to her thoughts.

----------_****_

  
When it was time for the student council to meet she immediately lashed out at the green haired man.

**"I HEARD OF THE THINGS THAT YOU HAD SAID AND DONE TO WAKABA!" **

Touga sat back and smirked and listened quietly while his younger sister was releasing her anger upon his friend.

Miki's eyes were opened wide and was rather startled by the girl's actions.

Juri just turned away knowing it was clearly known of her business as to why they were arguing.

Saionji just sat there for awhile speechless.

Finally he lashed back,"What has gotten into you, Nanami?!" he continued on," Why are you talking about?" The finally he asked,"Are you jealous or something?"

Nanami started to blush a little and then yelled back at him,"Hell, no! I am not jealous.. I just don't want you even near **HER!** If you dare to lay another hand upon her--" Touga then interrupted, "Wakaba, you say?" he smiled.

Nanami could now see that her brother was starting to gain some interest over her friend.  
**"I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER!"** she said as she ran off.

Nanami searched over the compass looking for her friend.Finally she stopped running to catch her breath and began to think to herself.

_"I don't know why I feel this upset.."_

"I know it's not because I like Saionji!"

"Why would I care about that much about some stupid girl?!"

Nanami slapped her forehead and then continued to think.__

"Wakaba is so..different from other people.."

"At first she seemed to be very plain and unnoticible."

"Lately, I just can't get her out of my mind.."

The blonde laughed out loud and sweat dropped due to feeling embarrassed by her thoughts._  
_

_"Her smile even makes me feel like smiling sometimes.."_

"Could it be..that I like..."

"Wakaba..?"  


Wakaba noticed Nanami hunched over and breathing heavily as she began to walk over toward her..

She then noticed the long haired man for whom she loved..walking over towards Nanami.It caused her to stop and place herself into hiding.__

Saionji walked over towards Nanami and placed his arms around her from behind and then spoke,_**"I never would have thought.. you of all people.."**___

Wakaba felt herself shaking and then was caught in her thoughts._"Is she trying to take him away from me..?"  
_A few tears trinkled down her face.

Nanami woke up Wakaba's mind a long with Saionji's by smacking him across the face__He then yelled at the blonde fencer,**"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR,NANAMI?!"  
**_**  
**_"I am no longer Touga's naive little sister!"  
she then continued,"It's not because I like you.."

**"THEN WHY WERE YOU SO MAD AT ME?!"**

Nanami then gave him a very evil and dirty look and then replied,"You are just like my brother and I don't want either of you to mess with Wakaba!"

Wakaba was surprised by the words that came from her beloved friend's mouth.She then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

_"I never would have thought.."_

"That..she felt that way.."

A smile made it's way across her face.

_"Nanami..cares a lot about me.."_

  
The green haired man was still confused and frustrated he then commented,  
"I have never known you to be this protective towards a friend." 

The blonde fencer turned away and a few minutes later replied,"When you have everything and then lose it all.."  
she paused and then continued,_**"Whatever you have after that..is truly worth everything."**_

He closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Very well, goodnight,Nanami." he then walked away.

Wakaba continued to watch her close friend as she stood alone looking into the evening sky.

_"I never knew that she could be like that.."_

"Behind it all.. she is a very caring person."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she began to think more towards her friend.

_  
"Nanami.."_

"I only hope that we can become closer.."

She started walking over toward her.

Nanami herself was deep within her thoughts once again.  
_"That has to be it.."_

She closed her eyes and smiled.  
_"I love her.."_

"I love--"

_**"Wakaba?"**_ the blonde fencer said as she felt another surprise hug from behind.This time she could actually tell without feeling too surprised or nervous.

It felt very comforting as Nanami felt the girl lay her head against her back._**"Nanami.."**___

A light blush came across the face of the quiet blonde who dared not to move.Wakaba then spoke up again,  
_**"I was searching for you.."**_

Nanami smirked and then replied,"Typical,Wakaba."  
Wakaba lifted her head and questioned, "Huh?"

The blonde turned around and placed her hands upon her friend's shoulders and gave her a fake conceeded smile as she replied,"You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag."

Wakaba turned away with her arms crossed and upset in her voice_**,"Sometimes.. it feels like you could care less about me."**_

Nanami quietly laughed to herself and replied,"Without you,Wakaba-- she paused and then continued in a very whiney and over dramatic tone**,"** **I WOULD HAVE TO CARRYING MY OWN THINGS!"**

"Hmph!" Wakaba replied while closing her eyes and crossing her arms even tighter with her nose pointed in the air.****

Nanami moved in front of her and then gave her a pouty face. **"WAAA--KAAA--BAAA--!" **she sniffled and then continued**,"WHERE WERE YOOOU?!"**

The onion headed girl opened one eye and saw the puppy dog look upon the blonde's face and a smile crept upon her own.Soon she noticed a smile across Nanami's face as well.

Wakaba opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

Then replied,"I take it.. that your helpless without me?"  
Nanami shook her head in agreement.  
Wakaba laughed and then picked up her things for her.

----------------

Nanami came out of her thoughts feeling a little better until she noticed that Wakaba had walked away from their table.

_"DAMMIT!"_

"I shouldn't of been like this!"

"DAMMIT!"

"I have to look for her!"

Nanami jumped up very quickly and then she noticed that Wakaba was sitting next to Juri talking with both her and Shiori.

_"So, she's talking to Juri-San,huh?"_

"Hmph.."

"Maybe with Juri being that way.."

"I shouldn't..feel too awkward about it..either."

---------  
Nanami began walking over toward the three girls.

"You are so lucky, Shiori-Chan!" Wakaba said with a smile upon her face.  
_**"I've known Juri for a very long time.."**_ Shiori added **  
**in a soft spoken tone and then looked over at her partner and smiled,_**"To be this close..after so much..is indeed a miracle.."**_

Juri looked around and noticed Nanami walking towards them and spoke up,"I never would have thought that Nanami would be here."

Shiori turned to look in the direction that Juri was gazing into."I wonder who her date was tonight?"  
Wakaba blushed and Juri smirked over her partner's words and the actions of the onion headed girl.

Nanami walked over and looked toward Wakaba and then spoke to the couple before her,"Hello.. Juri.. Shiori.." 

Both women said their hellos in return and the blonde found herself nervous and her face flushed.  
_**"Wakaba.."**_ she said with a pleading look upon her face.  
The onion headed girl snapped back,"You kept ignoring me!"

Nanami found herself feeling a loss for words.  
Wakaba felt a little guilty but said how she felt,  
_**"I know that you feel nervous..sometimes it's like you don't care enough about me..Nanami.."**_

Juri and Shiori remained quiet knowing it's none of their business.

Juri began thinking to herself,_  
"I guess she must be the one that Nanami was referring to."_

_**"Aishiteru,Tamanegi Atama.." **_The blonde said softly in Japanese.__

Shiori started thinking to herself as well.

_"I wish they would just shut up."_

Wakaba walks over and takes the blonde by the hand and whispers_**,"Let's go back to my dorm, okay?"  
**_Nanami nodded and they left.  
----------------------------------

On their way back Nanami couldn't help but to think..

_"I just don't know what to do.."_

"I even stated my feelings.."

"Well in Japanese anyway.."

She began looking over toward Wakaba and noticed that the girl kept turning away from her as they walked.

_"I really messed up tonight.."_

"I don't know if I can tell her that.."

"I have to at least say something without upsetting her."

The blonde stopped walking and began staring at her feet.Wakaba looked back and noticed her partner thinking very hard and a few minutes later her brown eyes were met with blue.

A smile came across Nanami's face as she walked over towards Wakaba and placed her arms around the girl's neck and begin to kiss her upon the lips.

A heated,passionate kiss was exchanged between the two.Neither of them gave a damn as to who would see them.After it was over no words were exchanged.  
They just continued walking to Wakaba's dorm.

------------

When they got back the room's owner locked her door.  
Nanami went back to kissing Wakaba hungrily.  
Also, unbuttoning her clothing.The brown haired girl stopped the blonde to ask her a question_**,"Are you sure..that you love me,Nanami?"**_

The blonde quietly laughed a little and replied,  
_**"I don't want any other woman.."**_ she smiled and continued,_**"I love you so strongly..that it hurts and it also seems very confusing.."**_ Wakaba looked at her for a bit and then smiled and kissed her_**."Please, stay by my side tonight..." **_

The blonde nodded.

-----  
Juri and Shiori begin walking back towards Juri's dorm.

_  
"It's like I have to pinch myself just to be certain that this is for real."_

"I hope that when I do make love to Shiori...she will be satisfied by it.."

"For so many years of my life..I could have only dreamed about something like this.."

---------------

After a short but heated session of love making,  
Nanami and Wakaba are curled up close together in bed.  
The blonde can't help but to kiss upon the forehead of her partner.__

Nanami then commented with a jealous threat,"If..you **ever** leave me for Saionji--"_****_

Her partner then hushed her,_**"Shhh.." **_she said.__

_**"I'm sorry, Wakaba.." **_The blonde replied in a very ashamed sounding voice.Wakaba then gave her a comforting look and replied_**,"You took up for me..even when you didn't have to.." **_she paused and then continued_**," I used to think that you were just very selfish and acted like a spoiled brat at times.."**_

Nanami looked upset and began to think.

_"There is no need to get mad at her.."_

Wakaba continued on_**,"The night when you slapped Saionji..I couldn't believe that you..of all people had cared about me that much.." **_she gave the blonde a smile_**,"When you have everything and then lose it all..whatever you have after that..is truly worth everything."**_

Nanami lifted her head in surprise and turned to look the girl right into her eyes and said,"You were there?!"  
Wakaba kissed her and pulled herself on top of her partner and replied_**,"That's how I knew..  
that Kiryuu Nanami cared about me.."  
**_  
Nanami wrapped her arms tightly around Wakaba.  
She smiled lovingly looking into eyes of her lover and then whispered into her ear,  
_**"I would duel anyone in order to keep them from taking you away from me.."**_  
her grip then loosened from the other woman as she began to feel Wakaba's lips kissing down her neck and her hands roaming all over her body.

Nanami let her arms fall back and began to moan as her girlfriend's touch began causing her some excitement within her body.Her breathing began to pick up and her body began to wiggle underneath Wakaba._**  
"Take your hair down..please.."**_

"How come?" she asked.

Nanami cupped the girl's face and replied,  
_**"I want to run my fingers through it.."**_

Wakaba blushed and then took her hair down for her partner.Before long she felt Nanami run her fingers through her hair and then her hands roamed her body and then a kiss was exchanged between them._****_

Wakaba immediately was back in control after rubbing her body against Nanami's during the kiss._**"You were soo good earlier..now it's your turn,my blonde angel."**_

Nanami was panting loudly and then found herself begging_**,"Please..Wakaba.."  
**_Wakaba looked deeply into her partner's eyes and smiled. She began stroking her partner's blonde hair as well.

A content sigh came from Nanami and the feeling of being loved filled her. She also felt her partner sliding down her body and soon after she felt nothing for a few minutes. 

_"Why did Wakaba stop?"_

"I had better raise--"

The blonde began to moan and her body wiggled.  
She looked down and noticed the brown hair of her partner and the girl's face between her legs licking her most precious place.__

Nanami's head fell back and her breathing picked up and her body kept wiggling while Wakaba held her legs down as she continued.

_"It's like my body is spasming and out of control when she does that!"_

"My legs twitch in response of her licking there and the inside of me melts away by her touch.."

**"OHHHHH!" **Nanami shouted and then placed her hands upon the back of Wakaba's head and pushed her face in further making it harder for the other girl to breathe.  
**  
**Nanami shouted even louder when she felt like she was ready to climax**,"OHHHHH! WAA--KAA--BAA!!" **_  
_

The blonde collapsed backwards,trying to control her breathing.Before long she felt Wakaba nuzzling against her._**"If anyone was to ever take this away from me.."  
**_She caught her breath._**"I'll take everything they ever held precious away.."**_

Wakaba draped her arm around her and replied_**,"Let's not worry so much about such things right now and be happy with what we have in the meantime."**_

Nanami nodded in agreement and pulled the blanket over them. ****

_  
_  
_  
_


	8. The Unexpected Ending

**One Chance In A Life Time**

**Chapter: 8 The Unexpected Ending**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Utena characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
****Warning:**** This contains the ending.**

**Author's Note:**

**Love and angst simply perfect and just in time for Valentine's Day.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't extend this story any longer.  
It was supposed to have ended a few chapters back.  
I kept extending and finally I began running out of ideas.**

My apologies to the readers, endings are definitely my flaw.  
Thank you very much for your time in reading this fic.  
I really hope that this fic inspires someone to write  
a Juri/Shiori yuri pairing fic as well.

If you decide to write one, leave me a message.  
I love the pairing or any Utena yuri pairings.

_Italics _**are words of thought**

_**Bold Italics **_**are whispers  
-Kiros Razer  
------------------------------------------------------**

After the two women arrived back at Juri's dorm.  
The taller woman hung both of their jackets up.  
Then added,"Shiori..I'm going to have a shower."

"Alright." The brunette said as she sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall.

Juri noticed the look upon the girl's face and then added,  
"You can join me if you want.."

Shiori shook her head and replied,"That's alright, I'll take one before bed tonight." her body began to tense up and her mind was filled with confusion.

_"What is with me..?"_

Juri turned back around and watched the woman whom she had always loved, twitch and hold her head.  
She knew that the girl had a great deal of problems.

_**"Shiori.."**___

----Flashback 1----

A large number of children are lined up for recess.  
Two children are picking teams.

"I pick, Juri!"

As usual Juri was chosen first and Shiori lowered her head.  
-----------Flashback 2-------

Shiori was in a small group of girls talking about boys.  
"That boy is fine." Mia said as she pointed over to a boy.  
"He sure is." Shiori agreed.

"You can have him.." Hikari added.

Mia and Shiori give her a strange look

"Please, don't tell anyone but I think I am lesbian." Hikari stated.

"Oh, really?!" Mia gasped.  
"I think I am head over heels about Juri." Hikari replied.

Shiori's eyes opened widely.

Mia smiled and replied, "That doesn't make you a lesbian if you like Juri, She's truly the exception!"

Shiori once again lowered her head.

--------  
  
Flashbacks poured through the mind of Shiori.  
They battled fiercely with her mind.  
The brunette groaned in pain and the tears began to flow from her eyes. Juri held her closely and could see that the girl's eyes were becoming filled with anger a long with immense pain as they became glazed over.__

"I want to fight you!" Shiori shouted at Juri as she pulled away.

Juri found herself surprised by the girl's sudden remark,_**  
"I'm not here to be your enemy.."**_

She could tell that it would takes years for Shiori to let go of all her hatred and upset feelings towards her. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to be able to free the girl of her mental anguish.

The brunette cried out, "Why.. why... after all of these years.."

_**"Shiori.."**_

"If miracles truly exist.. why can't I find mine?!" Tears poured down after she spoke.

_**"Change."**_

She looked over at the taller woman in question, "Huh?"

Juri desperately wanted this to happen, she wanted the change to be positive to benefit Shiori's future. It hurt her to see the girl when she was breaking down.

She placed her hand upon the smaller girl's shoulder,  
"Changing yourself for the better is truly a miracle.."

Shiori lowered her head and bit her lip,   
"It's just so hard to let these things go.."

The fencing captain could understand the girl's hurt and embraced her, "It doesn't have to be right a way.. it takes time, Shiori.."

Shiori buried her face into Juri's chest,  
_**"Let's go practice.. I need to get a lot out of my system.."**_

Juri looked down at the one she loved and replied,  
_**"I only have my rapiers.. I don't want to hurt you."**_

Shiori became angry with Juri's words,  
"Quit that!" She shouted. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"It is after dark.. you know.." Juri reminded.

"I don't care!" The brunette shouted once again as she crossed her arms and glared at the other woman.

"Alright." The taller woman said with a smirk.

The two went out to their fencing spot.  
Juri kept on the defensive to allow her lover  
to take her frustrations out on her.

Looking into the girl's eyes,  
Juri could see Shiori's determination.  
It made her feel proud to see the girl  
giving it everything she had.

Angrily Shiori began shouting,  
"It hurt me when you left me alone this morning!"

Juri quickly replied, "I wasn't trying to upset you!"

Shiori continued her angry shouting,  
"How would you of felt if I left you like that!?"

The fencing captain couldn't think of a good reply.  
Hearing the smaller woman vent out her pent up frustrations helped her to understand how the girl must have felt.

"I would have felt betrayed.." Juri admitted in a defeated reply.

The angry brunette calmed down a little in her shouting. She took a few breaths and then questioned the taller woman once again,  
"What if you waited for me to return and then find me walking with someone else and they were hanging all over me?"

"I understand now and I am very sorry.." was all she could say.

Shiori kept swinging her blade releasing all of the hurt that was build up inside of her. Juri continued to defend herself.

Once again the shouting took place,  
"YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR RIGHT!"  
The angry woman paused and then continued on,   
"HOW CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!?"

Juri kept her mouth shut she had a feeling that it was for the better.

The brunette cried out,  
"EVERY PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER BEEN WITH HAS WANTED YOU INSTEAD OF ME!!" 

She continued angrily with tears flowing down her cheeks,   
"WHEN RUKA AND I HAD SEX, HE CALLED OUT YOUR NAME!" 

When the last of Shiori's words struck her emotionally,  
she dropped her rapier and the brunette  
accidentally wounded Juri.

The Orange Haired woman fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.The pain caused her to fall forward with her hands barely catching her.

The brunette was shocked over what had happened.  
Before her was her best friend Juri.  
The girl she grew up with that looked out for her and kept her company. The one everyone seemed to love and respect..  
and admired for her skills and beauty.

Her best friend had recently became her lover.  
Which meant she was the girlfriend  
of this well respected person.  
In return people would have to respect her   
knowing that they were an item.

Right now her lover was on her hands and knees before her.  
Due to a painful cut that SHE inflicted by accident.

Shiori could tell there was more to her lover's  
pain than just the wound itself.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Shiori asked with concern in her voice.

Juri shook her head no and it seemed that her words were taken away. She could only think to herself.

_"So much pain... this pain is nothing compared to her pain.."_

"I loved her because she was different from other people..

"She wanted to have the things that I did..  
Shiori did her best to take things away from me.."

"The only person it hurt was her.."

"What hurt me was that she wasn't interested in me that way."  
----

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that she was laying on the ground facing up toward Shiori who had unbuttoned her shirt and began taking care of her wound.

_**"Shiori.."**_

The brunette turned to face Juri with a sad look upon her face.  
_**"My words were just as painful..were they not?"**_

Juri wiped away her tears and sat up a bit.  
"A cut from a sword is nothing compared to your pain.."

Shiori wrapped her arms around her best friend and lover.  
_**"My angst.. ruined our only Valentine's Day that we ever had with someone whom we loved." **_she snuggled up into Juri's arms arms trying to hide her face.

The taller woman smiled and then commented,  
_**"Sometimes when you become aggressive it turns me on."**_

Shiori backed away from her lover and blushed  
as she watched Juri rise upon her feet.  
_**"Just watching you move is to me."**_

The two girls look over at each other with a smile upon their faces. Shiori dropped her sword and looked up to Juri.

_**"Happy Valentines day, Juri-San."**_

Soon after her words were spoken,  
her lips were met by the taller woman.  
Juri lowered both Shiori and herself to the ground.  
There she began making love to the smaller woman.  
_**"Mmm..Juri-San.. ahhhh...ohhhh...mmmm.."**_

Juri began thinking to herself as she continued to please her lover.__

"I like how she feels when I touch her body.."

"I also love the sounds she makes as I touch her..."  
------  
  
The brunette looked deep into the eyes of her lover and whispered her name, _**"Juri.."**_

The orange haired beauty smiled directly at her and whispered,_**  
"Don't worry, Shiori.. you are the only one on my mind and in my heart."**_

"Your wound, Juri-Chan.. be careful.." Shiori mentioned with concern in her voice._****_

Juri kissed the girl's forehead and spoke,  
_**"Like all wounds..it takes time for them to heal..some take longer than others but together I will try to help you recover from your's."**_

She is the one that holds my heart,  
I thought about her ever since we were apart,  
Her lips taste as sweet as wine,  
I'm so glad that this woman is mine,

I know inside lurks something dark,  
I can tell directly from her spark,  
What is love without pain?  
Purified water instead of rain,

What I have is someone real,  
She is trying her best in order to heal,  
When she's ready to confide,  
I will be by her side..  
_**  
FIN**_

A/N: This concludes my Utena fic based around Juri/Shiori.  
In time I may write another or simply write a short fic upon the two. I had better hopes for this fic but ideas were becoming more scarce. Please read and review.  
I am a writer of old and not of new.  
My ways may seem rather strange.  


**  
**


End file.
